DWMA's latest student!
by greyvss
Summary: it has been ten years since the kishin asura was defeated and now as new classes begin at DWMA two new students arrive. one's past is a complete mystery. the other carrying a sad secret that could mean her life. please read this story and review. this is my very first fan fic. enjoy every body!
1. Chapter 1

DWMA's latest student – weapon or villain? Chapter 1

**Now I would rate this story at T, you know just to be safe. This is my very first fan fic so please forgive any spelling or grammar or story mistakes that i may have missed. Now i do not own soul eater nor have i ever owned soul eater so do not think that i do! Enjoy!**

Our little story begins not at the academy as you may expect from the title, but at a witches gathering, five years before the Kishin's death. All the witches across the world were gathering once again,Erika Frog as well as the six Mizune among them. What made this gathering different, however, was that a different face had arrived, one that none of the witches had ever expected to see again. Her name was Salem, a powerful witch whom, strangely enough, had married a weapon. Soon after that, she disappeared, supposedly to avoid the wrath of the other witches. But now she had returned, and she was not alone. Trailing behind her was a young boy, no older than seven, with eyes as grey as a powerful storm, his reddish-brown hair spiked upon his head. The other witches watched her with hate as she made her way into the council chamber. The old witch was the most surprised of them all to see her return.

"Why have you returned, witch Salem?" she hissed, barely containing her disgust for the witch.

"I have come to ask for acceptance." Salem said, bowing her head.

"You must be mad to think that we would allow your return to us, leave now while you still can."

"I do not ask for myself to be accepted! I ask that my son be allowed to join the covenant, upon the right of his witch blood!"

The entire council chamber went into an uproar. In the chaos, Salem suddenly dropped to the floor, dead. Instantly all of them fell silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the tears of the young boy. All of the witches were frozen in shock. They had wanted her dead, but for her to die in front of them was overwhelming. The silence was broken by the soft sound of the child.

"Mom?" the little boy asked. Erika slowly approached to try and comfort the child.

"Shhh... It's okay, everything's going to be okay." Erika said placing her hand on his shoulder.

With one swift motion Erika suddenly found herself with a scythe at her throat, the blade glowing blood red.

"Get away from me!"

Erika changed into a frog and scrambled away as fast as she could.

"A scythe child? With magical talent?" the old witch hissed.

"A scythe child?" another witch said.

The word of the boy made its way all through the council chamber. The boy stayed, kneeling there at his dead mother's side, all the while muttering one word. The word that would become his new name, Scythe...

We return in Death City, ten years after the Kishin's defeat.

"Congratulations on defeating the Kishin, Scythe-Meister Maka." Lord Death said for the hundredth time.

"Thank you, Lord Death , but didn't you congratulate me already?" Maka sighed.

"Oh I know, I just like the sound of it." Lord Death said, with what was probably a smile, "Oh, I almost forgot. Two new students are arriving here today and I need you to give them a tour of the school. Both of them are a little older than most new students, just so you know. Also… one of them is a bit of a strange case."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, we have no idea where he is from, who his parents were, or why he has appeared right at the gates of Death City."

"Do you at least know his name?"

"Actually, that's the only thing we know about him. He is called Scythe."

"And what of the other student?"

"The other new student's name is Jezebel Byrne. She is a bit of a simpler case. She is a meister and a powerful one at that, but the only problem is that her shyness competes with Crona's. She's a smart girl and incredibly talented, but because she is so shy she tends to mess up and that makes her shyness worse. So, in other words be as friendly as possible, okay?"

"I'm on it!" Maka said, turning and heading for the door.

"Oh Maka, I have just one more thing."

"What is it?" Maka asked, opening the door to find her father standing in front of her with a warm, yet kinda dopey, smile on his face.

"I had forgotten to mention… Spirit wanted to take you on a 'father- daughter' thing later today."

"Oh, Maka! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Er...Right...Fun..."

So, after Maka was able to shake the disturbing thought of spending time with her father she quickly made her way to the front gates of DWMA, although she could tell that she was a tad late since the two new students were standing there when she got there. The two of them were very much like Lord Death had described. Jezebel smiled weakly as she brushed her black hair behind her ear. Her emerald green eyes kept sadly drifting to the ground. She was as tall as Maka and seemed a little similar to Crona, not just because of the shyness and the kind of depressing demeanor, but the way she carried herself was so much like Crona. She wore a long black coat and had steel gray gloves similar to Maka's. Now, the other one was a bit more of an odd case. He had dark grey eyes, with his short, reddish-brown hair spiked up in all directions. But the thing she noticed the most was that his eyes seemed cold, dead almost. His face didn't portray even the slightest emotion or thought. He stood tall and straight yet he also seemed... cautious, like someone was going to suddenly attack him.

"You two must be the new students."

"And you must be our tour guide." Scythe responded flatly.

"So, are you two ready to start your tour?"

Scythe gave a simple and quick nod and Jezebel gave a shaky and quiet "yes".

"Alright then, follow me."

Maka slowly lead the odd pair through the school. Both of them were quiet as they continued to follow Maka everywhere she wanted them to go. When she was finished, they had barely spoken, save for some nervous words from Jezebel.

"Th-thank you, m-miss..." Jezebel stuttered.

"You can call me Maka."

"Thank you M-Maka."

"Don't mention it. So I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow. I am one of the teachers after all."

"See y-you later."

Not everyone was bright eyed and bushy-tailed the next day. Ever since Stein had started teaching again, they'd been doing nothing but dissections or duel arts. To make matter worse, today was a duel arts day. The entire class was meeting out in the front courtyard of the school. Professor Stein had just arrived to explain what was going on that day.

"Hello class, I've call you out here for today's duel arts lesson." Stein said plainly.

"Now, to help me with today's lesson, I have asked Death the Kid to join us."

"Hello everyone, and hello to you too Maka." Kid said with a smile.

"Now, today, I want you to attack Kid with everything you have. The goal of this exercise is to work as a team. The three students who shall be a part of this exercise are Jezebel, Scythe and Thompson."

The three students stepped into the open space left for them and kid. Jezebel was cowering at the back of the group while Scythe and Thompson stood at the front.

"And begin!"

Kid was the first one to act as he fired rapidly at the three students. Jezebel ran for the nearest hiding place, but she ended up catching one shot in the back, knocking her to the ground. Meanwhile, Thompson wasn't doing much better as she was, essentially tap dancing to avoid Kid's attacks, which eventually failed. All the while, Scythe was easily dodging each shot. Kid quickly began to perform his Soul Resonance attack, Death Cannon. Scythe dodged the two blasts, disappearing from sight. Kid slowly walked over to where Jezebel was now cowering in fear of the powerful Grim Reaper. Suddenly a single blast was fired out of nowhere, forcing him to retreat. From his hiding place, Scythe stepped forward to face the Grim Reaper.

"I alone shall be your opponent from now on. Understood?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"You may have the first move."

Kid took little time to use this advantage as he fired at him again with Death Cannon. Scythe once again dodged this attack with ease, then another attack, and another. Finally the attacks stopped and he declared it his turn. Scythe held out his hand like it was a gun, the tips of his fingers glowing red.

"Crimson Arrow!" he exclaimed as a bolt of red electricity fired from his hand.

Kid barely had time to get out of the way as another bolt was fired, then another. The balance of power shifted in favor of Scythe as he now had Kid running from his every attack as he continued to fire.

"Let's try something new... Plasma Entity!"

Instantly, electricity began to gather in the air in front of Scythe. It combined to form a simple creature, its ghost-like body pulsing red. The entity's arm changed into a scythe. On one end its long blade curved until it was almost hook like at the end; on the other was a single long spike. It slashed at Kid, forcing him to block using his twin pistols. As he did he heard to cries of pain from the two pistols,Liz and Patti.

"Are you guys alright?" Kid asked with concern.

"We're fine." Liz groaned.

"Just go kick his ass." Patti yelled.

"On it!"

"If you three are quite done, shall we continue the duel?" Scythe asked, eyebrow raised.

Kid's response was incredibly simple and abrupt.

"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled as he fired at the entity.

One shot blew it completely apart while the other continued on to strike Scythe right in the chest. The blast sent him flying into a nearby building. As he got up his hands clenched into fists, and a smile spread across his face.

"Now it's time for some real fun!" he said his arm changing into a scythe.

**Now if any of you have any complaints as to how this chapter ended, well...too bad! I'm just getting started so tune in next time to see the conclusion to Scythe's first duel arts class. I guarantee that it will make you guys a wee bit upset, but hey it's still fun though.**


	2. Chapter 2

DWMA's latest student – weapon or villain? Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the story everybody! As you all know the two new students at the DWMA are definitely off to a rocky start. Jezebel is currently cowering behind a rock, meanwhile scythe is dueling against death the kid. And now it is time for the conclusion. Enjoy everybody!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor have I ever owned Soul Eater.

As he got up, his hands clenched into fists and a smile spread across his face.

"Now it's time for some real fun!" he said, his arm changing into a scythe.

He charged forward, his scythe blade glowing red. He closed the distance between him and Kid in an instant.

"Crimson Slasher!" he roared as his blade connected with kid.

An arc of electricity shot through him and his weapons, sending them flying backwards. Scythe quickly charged after him, his blade glowing once more. No sooner was Kid on his feet than Scythe slashed at him again. This time, he ducked the blade but Scythe instantly followed up with a different attack.

"Soul Force!" he said as he caught Kid in the side of the head with his other hand, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"We need to end this now!" Kid shouted as he brought his cannon arms together to fire another attack.

"Death Cannon!"

Scythe soul-forced the ground, launching himself over Kid's attack, right back at him.

"Crimson Slasher!"

Kid was sent flying back along with Liz and Patty, no longer in their weapon forms. This time Kid couldn't climb to his feet. He looked around and saw that Liz and Patty were both unconscious, and badly hurt.

"Liz...Patty...oh no..." Kid groaned, trying to get up.

He suddenly felt the sharp of edge of a blade. Towering over him was Scythe, with his blade poised beneath his chin.

"You lose." he said pressing the blade into Kid's skin.

"Stop."

Scythe instantly froze, then turned to see Jezebel standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Just stop." she said, her emerald eyes pleading.

For a moment he just stood there, before sighing and lowering his weapon. In a flash, his arm reappeared then he simply turned and walked away, Jezebel trailing behind him.

"What just happened?" Maka asked.

"I'm...not sure..." Stein said, a puzzled look on his face.

Later that day Jezebel and Scythe met up in a lonely hallway at the school.

"You shouldn't do that! You could have killed him!" Jezebel cried, slugging him in the arm.

"But I didn't, and that's what counts." Scythe responded coldly.

"Scythe, you need to be more careful, otherwise Lord Death might send you away, or worse." Jezebel said, worriedly.

Scythe lowered his gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"You're the closest I've ever had to a friend. I don't want to lose you. Okay?"

" Okay..." he said softly.

Though he would never admit it, at least not yet anyway, Jezebel was his only friend.

The rest of the day was uneventful, for the two students, at least. It was a different story in the Nurses' Station, however, where Kid and his weapons were being treated. Both Liz and Patty were in a critical condition from the injuries sustained by Scythe's attack. Kid hadn't left their sides since it happened, he hadn't eaten, slept or even said one word about symmetry. With him were Maka and Soul, both of whom were trying to comfort Kid. Their attempts seemed useless, though - it seemed that until Liz and Patty woke up, this wasn't going to change.

"We've got to get him to eat something, or at least get some sleep." Maka said.

"Well, how are you gonna do that?"

Without a word, Maka pulled a book off the desk behind her, then chopped Kid's head with it! Still, he didn't budge or make a single sound.

"Well, that was brilliant."

Maka spun around and this time chopped Soul instead.

"Ow..." Soul groaned as he crumpled to the ground. He was definitely not going to be waking up anytime soon. Maka turned back towards Kid and realized something, Patty's eyes were open.

"Kid...hey...Kid" Patty murmured weakly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Kid seemed to instantly come to life again. He grasped Patty's hand tightly and she looked at him, her eyes half closed.

"Oh, Death, Patty… I'm so sorry...both of you...I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Kid, it's okay, really." Patty whispered.

"I'm worthless. What good is a reaper who can't even protect his weapons? I'm garbage, asymmetrical garba-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Patty shouted at him, "so we got hurt, get over it, now!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Kid said meekly, sitting back down, completely stunned.

Patty certainly had a way with words. Unfortunately, her words didn't last very long since she passed out again soon after her tirade. When Nygus came in, she told everyone that Liz and Patty were going to make a full recovery, though they were going to definitely have to take it easy for a while. They needed a break anyway.

Around the Academy, a variety of things were happening away from the reaper and his weapons. Jezebel was in her soul perception class. Scythe was in the Death Room facing a very, very angry Grim Reaper. Azusa was also visiting Lord Death, as was Spirit. Lord Death was furious, his usual cheery comical voice venturing towards murderous.

"You know, I should punish you severely for what happened today… but that is not my nature. This once, I'll go easy on you." Death growled.

"Hey look, just 'cause I kicked your son's ass doesn't mean you get to take it out on me." Scythe quipped.

"Why you little... I ought to chop you in half, you little brat!"

"Just try it, bone boy!"

"Hey, you can't speak to Lord Death like that!" Spirit said.

"And who is this, your cheerleader? Or are both of you a couple of ladies?"

"THAT'S IT!" Death and Spirit said in unison, tackling Scythe.

The three of them tumbled all around the Death Room for at least thirty minutes before Azusa finally lost her temper.

"That is enough!" Azusa shouted.

She seemed to tower over the three men making them seem downright puny. Her eyes gleamed with a glare that could put out the sun as she spoke like a mother scolding her children.

"But he started it!" Death said, childishly.

"I don't care who started it, okay? You two - that side of the room. Scythe - the other side of the room, right now!"

All three of them begrudgingly moved to their sides of the room, all the while pouting like little kids.

"Little annoying brat..." Spirit muttered receiving a serious glare from Azusa.

"Now then Lord Death, say what you going to say before this little… issue… got started."

"Ahem… as I was saying… I should chop you in half." Lord Death began, Azusa once again seeming to tower over the reaper.

"But, since that isn't in my nature, I shall let you off with a little warning. If I hear of even one more incident like this one I will expel you on the spot. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." Scythe said dismissively as he started walking away.

"Why you... come back here!" Death said, trying to break free of Spirit and Azusa who were currently holding him back.

"I'm going to chop you into next week!"

The rest of the day was, thankfully, uneventful. Soon, school was over, and Jezebel and Scythe made their way to what was now their new home.

As they walked through the door, suddenly, Jezebel's knees buckled beneath her, Scythe just catching her in time. Her breathing turned ragged and her face became very pale. He quickly set her down on the couch then ran over to their bags. He found one small suitcase lying behind the others. He opened it and quickly pulled out a small vial of violet liquid and a syringe. He drew an exact amount into the syringe as he had done dozens of time before. He quickly ran back then pulled out her arm and injected the liquid into it. Instantly her breathing returned to normal and color started to return to her face.

"Thank you..." she whispered meekly as he lifted her up off the couch.

"What happened this time?" Scythe asked as he laid her down onto her bed.

"The reaper kid shot me in the back. It was probably an accident though..." she mumbled, turning onto her side and falling asleep.

Without a word, Scythe reached down and lifted the back of her shirt to see the injury.

There was a red burn mark on her back, right where Kid had shot her.

"She needs to be more careful," Scythe thought to himself.

With her condition, just one mistake could put her into the hospital again. Scythe sighed and went to his room, which was right next to hers, and lay down in his bed. One thing kept running repeatedly through his mind like a broken record as he drifted off to sleep.

If I hear of one more incident like this one, I_'ll expel you on the spot._

_I'll expel you on the spot._

_I'll expel you._

_Expel you..._

**Well that's it for this chapter everybody, hope you all liked it cause i'm working on chapter three right now! Tune in next time to learn a wee bit more about Jezebel and her mysterious illness. So any way buh bye now and see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasup? Wasup? Wasup! Welcome back to the story everybody! So as you know we have the two new students scythe and Jezebel. But what about the rest of the class? I mean come on you didn't think that the same people were going to still be in school after ten years did you? Well since it would probably take over a month to acquaint you with ALL of the new class I'm just going to introduce you to the ones I'm actually going to use in this story! So enjoy every body. And of course the usual disclaimer that I do not own soul eater.**

"_Why does she always get me into these messes?"_ Anna thought to herself, staring down a humongous demon. Its long, narrow jaws dripped with blood from its recent kill. All of that blood was starting to make Anna dizzy. "_Oh, man, I think I'm going to be sick_!"

"Sis, don't look at the blood. Look at the monster and not the blood." her sister Emma said, still in her morning star form.

"Um... sis... I think you need to take over." Anna said.

"Okay!"

In a flash of light, a girl who looked exactly the same as the one before appeared, a knife blade in her hand.

"Let's go!" Emma shouted, charging forward.

The creature's response to this was to swing at her with its deadly claws. But it was too late as she slashed the creature's arms, disabling them, then its legs which brought it to its knees.

"Doctor Jekyll, your reign of terror has come to an end!"

With a single flick of the wrist she slit Jekyll's throat. Instantly his body dissolved into shadow, leaving only his blood red soul behind. Behind the creature was one almost identical to the other, only this one seemed much larger.

"I got this one, sis." Anna said, and the sisters swapped places again.

Now Anna stood before the creature, morning star in hand.

"Mr. Hyde, your days are over!"

She charged forward and started to completely pound Mr. Hyde into the dirt. With one final blow, Hyde vanished, and two blood red souls were all that was left of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The two sisters returned to their human forms and each grabbed one of the souls.

"To another job well done." the sisters said, bringing the souls together in a sort of toast.

"Now then, let's inform Spirit of our progress."

Anna walked over to the only window in the alleyway and wrote Death's number on the glass. Instantly, Lord Death appeared in the window.

"Wasup?" Lord Death asked cheerfully.

Emma suddenly went stalk straight, then fell over like a scarecrow knocked off of its post.

"Whoops! I guess I forgot about Emma and her fear of skeletons. Uh, Spirit, would you come here for a second? It's the twins."

Shortly after Lord Death moved out of sight Spirit stepped into view. Due to Emma's _minor_ fear of skeletons Spirit is the one that the twins report to.

"So, did you guys take care of Jekyll and Hyde?" Spirit asked with a smile on his face.

"We did." Emma groaned, still on the ground behind Anna.

"Alright then, I think both of you should come on back here for a rest. Four back to back missions is a little much for two students."

"Okay then, we'll be back by morning!"

"Alright, goodbye, girls."

Instantly the image dissolved leaving only an empty window. The two girls walked out of the alleyway and onto the busy streets of London.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Anna said as she bumped into a random person on the street.

As they continued to walk down the street, Anna opened up the wallet that she had snagged from the guy on the street.

"Wow, over a hundred dollars in here. This guy had be careful or someone might steal this." Anna said with an evil grin.

The truth was, both of the twins were complete and utter thieves. The twins came from a prominent family in Death City, lending itself to their prep-school attire and appearance. Truth be told, they had actually dropped out of prep school on their very first day. The twins were also completely identical. They had the same red hair braided into a ponytail behind their heads, the same color skin, the same chocolate brown eyes. They were identical down to the freckles on their cheeks. They also had the same shark like teeth, for they were soul eaters. While their appearance may have told you they were cute, if you made one of them mad running would be a very good idea.

"Oh, man, class is so boring today! We haven't gone on a single mission in weeks. My brain's melting from how boring this is!" Emma groaned, her head on her desk.

"I know, I know. Maybe we can ask Spirit for a mission after class is over." Anna said.

After class the twins went over to the Death Room to speak to Spirit. They gave warning that they were coming, so Lord Death was nowhere to be seen when they walked in.

"Hey, you two." Spirit said.

"Hey, Spirit, so… can we have a mission now? Please?" both of them pleaded. Spirit sighed and crossed his arms, but the twin were having none of it.

"Oh, alright. Look… there's a town in Louisiana that's been overrun with the undead. I need you to go over there, get rid of the zombies and defeat their leader, Samedi. Okay?"

"Okay!"

As soon as they were out the door, Spirit turned to the mirror behind him.

"It's okay now, they're gone."

At those words, the grim reaper stepped out from behind the mirror.

"Oh, I do hope that little Emma gets over her fear of skeletons soon. Otherwise I'm going to run out of places to hide!" Lord Death sighed.

"Heh, it's not so bad."

"You're only saying that because you want to feel needed by those two. I mean, honestly! Do you think there's an empty head behind this mask?"

"...Um..."

"_Reaper Chop_!"

"_Ow_!"

Meanwhile, away from the Death Room, Emma and Anna had made their way into a dark cemetery near the city of New Orleans. The twins slowly begin to search for Samedi and his army.

"Um... sis..." Emma whispered, slightly afraid.

"What is it, Emma?"

"… Have you noticed that all the graves appear to be..._empty_?"

She was right. All the graves were empty.

At that moment, they heard a groan pierce the night air, and they simultaneously realized that the zombies were all around them.

"_Z-Z-Z-Zombies_!" Emma screamed, running off into the night.

"Hey, Emma, wait! Come back here! Emma?" Anna yelled, chasing after her sister.

The fog in the graveyard was so thick that Anna soon lost sight of her sister.

"Emma? Emma?! Say something!"

At that moment she saw a form in the distance.

"_It must be Emma!" _Anna thought_._ She ran through the fog, keeping her eyes locked on the silhouette as it got closer and closer.

"Oh, Emma, I thought I'd lost you." Anna said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Something was wrong - the skin beneath her fingers was ice cold and _rotting_. What she had thought was her sister was actually another zombie! She turned to run and saw more of them behind her. She was completely surrounded. Slowly the zombies began to march closer and closer. Before she had time to think, they had overwhelmed the young weapon.

"_Emma_!" she screamed as the zombies began to completely overrun her. It seemed that it was the end…

"_Emma_!"

Emma froze as she heard her sister's scream echo across the graveyard. The one thing that both of them feared the most was losing each other.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Emma yelled, charging across the grave yard, doing her best to ignore the zombies all throughout the graveyard. She saw a large mass of zombies gathered around something… Anna! Shutting her eyes tight, Emma leaped into the mass of zombies, landing right next to Anna.

"Emma?! You came for me!" Anna said, hugging her sister.

"You know I hate you so much right now, right?!" Emma whimpered, keeping her eyes shut.

"Just change into weapon form!"

"_Okay..._"

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen outside the mass of zombies. Then, suddenly, Anna with Emma in hand leapt out from the center.

"You guys are gonna wish you stayed dead." Anna growled, tightening her grip on Emma.

At first, none of the zombies even moved a muscle. Then one charged straight for her. The zombie completely missed her as she spun on her heel. She then swung the morning star around, completely beheading the zombie.

After that they all charged forward, hoping to overpower her with sheer numbers. Instead of becoming overwhelmed, she just ran straight for them, swinging the morning star with lethal velocity. She began to tear through the cemetery, her morning star shredding any zombie who came close. Soon dozens upon dozens of rotting limbs and decaying heads were flying through the air until nothing in the cemetery was moving except Anna and Emma. They quickly divided up the souls between themselves equally.

"Alright, I guess that's the zombies taken care of." Anna said with a contented sigh.

"… But where's Samedi?" Emma asked.

"_Who dares to challenge the great baron Samedi?!_" a dry, crackling voice roared.

Slowly the mausoleum behind them opened, revealing a massive towering...

"_Sk-Sk-Skeleton_!" Emma screeched, ducking behind Anna.

"Emma! Weapon form, _now!_"

Emma quickly changed back into her morning star form, but her fear caused her to shake in her sister's hand. Despite this, Anna swung the morning star straight for Samedi's head. With amazing speed, Samedi plucked a long shovel off the ground and intercepted the attack, the chain wrapping around the shovel's handle. He then yanked Anna off the ground and started to spin her in the air as if she weighed nothing.

"I'm going to be sick!" Anna groaned as he spun her faster and faster.

"_Graveyard Smackdown_!"

Samedi swung the shovel forward and stopped mid air, sending Anna flying into a mausoleum in the distance. As the dust cleared, the twins were revealed - Anna dazed on the ground and Emma cowering from the massive skeleton.

"Emma, change back quick!" Anna groaned, trying to get up.

"Can't… too scared." Emma whimpered.

Samedi reached up and tilted the hat on his head forward so that it seemed to cover one eye socket. With his shovel, he launched a tombstone into the air then leapt after it.

"_Tombstone Rocket!_"

In mid air, Samedi kicked the tombstone, sending it hurtling into Emma. The force of the tombstone smacked her down onto the ground, dazing her.

"Emma! No!" Anna shouted, climbing to her feet and running towards her sister.

"Time to deliver the finishing blow." Samedi said, lowering the point of the shovel at Emma's neck.

"_Final Burial!_"

Time seemed to slow and Anna leapt into the air as Samedi pulled the shovel back before jabbing with all of his might.

Samedi's shovel impaled itself in the ground, only an inch from Emma's head. In front of Emma Anna stood, her left arm ending in a long knife blade.

"Damn it! You deflected my attack, you little punk!"

"Emma, now would be a good time to snap out of it!" Anna shouted at her sister.

Emma remained unresponsive, she was still too scared.

_I'm sorry, but I have to do this!_

Anna swiftly slapped her sister across the face. Instantly, Emma seemed to wake up, and she looked her sister in the eye and simply nodded. Anna quickly changed into her throwing knife form, the knife handle resting comfortably in Emma's hand.

"_Graveyard Smackdown!_" Samedi yelled, smashing his shovel down, only to find that they were gone.

"Now where did they go?!"

"Behind you!"

He turned just in time to see Emma hurl her knife right at Samedi's head. Anna changed back to her human form behind the still standing Samedi.

"Looks like you missed."

"Did I?"

Samedi looked up to see his hat split in two and fall to either side of him.

"Oh, you are so dead, you little pipsqueak!"

Before he could even attack she vanished. He turned around to see Anna now swinging her morning star. She darted right in front of Samedi, swinging her weapon right into his skull, sending it spinning. He quickly reached up and stopped his spinning head and twisted back into the right position, only to find that they had disappeared again!

Suddenly a sharp blade completely cut off his arm. He turned once again to see Anna, her morning star spinning wildly.

"_Tombstone Rocket!_"

He once again launched a tombstone straight for her. The second it met the spinning morning star it shattered into dust. She immediately began to charge forward, the morning star spinning faster and faster. He launched tombstone after tombstone but she continued to close in on him.

"Say goodbye!" Anna said as Samedi's head collided with the spinning morning star.

Instantly his skull crumbled apart and his body disappeared, leaving only a Kishin soul behind. Emma returned to human form but neither of them reached for the soul.

One of the other things about the twins was that they liked to have things... equal between each other. If either one took the soul then that balance would be gone.

"How dare you! I will make you pay for destroying my master!" a zombie yelled behind them.

Both sisters turned to face him, each with a Cheshire grin on their faces. Anna's hand once again changed to a blade while Emma's became a spiked ball.

"H-Hey! Get away! No don't! _No_!"

Both girls walked out of the graveyard hand in hand. Giggling like school girls, they barely noticed the shredded zombie bits scattered around them.

**Man are they creepy! But hey let's not dwell on that. So that's it for this chapter. Tune in next time to meet two bullies named Thompson and Aaron. So any way... BUH BYE EVERYBODY!**


	4. Chapter 4

DWMA's latest student – weapon or villain? Chapter 4

**Wassup? Wassup? Wassup! Welcome back every body! So I know I promised in chapter two that I would give you guys more information on jezebels illness so heh heh whoops. But I swear i'll get to that next chapter! So any way for this one we're going to meet two bullies with a knack for trouble, swearing, and snicker doodles. I'm just kidding about that last one. Enjoy every one. I do not own soul eater so don't even think that I do or I shall devour your soul!**

This section of the story starts in the duel arts class. The two students, Aaron and Thompson stood facing the twins, Anna and Emma. Now before we get any further I should probably give you an idea on what they look like. Aaron is shorter than Thompson, and wider too. He tends to dress like some one straight of jersey shore, he wears a tank top and shorts that go all the way down to his knees. He has sandy hair and brown eyes. Thompson is taller and doesn't really look much like a bully. He has long black hair tied into dread locks. He has hazel eyes behind round rimmed glasses. He wears white long sleeved shirts and black vests with a matching tie, he also wears long black slacks. Now then back to the class.

"We're gonna totally kick your asses this time!" Aaron said.

"We'll see." anna said with a smirk.

"Begin." stein said calmly from his chair.

Aaron charged straight at the twins, emma quickly brought him to his knees with one well aimed kick.

"Well that was brilliant, got any other smart moves?" Thompson chuckled.

"Shut up!" Aaron groaned.

"You'd better change into your weapon form, before she makes it so that you no longer have any balls."

Without a word Aaron changed into his weapon form, a lever-lock shotgun.

"Now it's my turn little girls!"

Thompson pumped the lever then fired at the twins. They both quickly got out of the way, the shotgun blast blowing a crater in the wall behind them. Emma, wielding Anna, dashed straight for Thompson. She slashed with surgical position, the knife blade digging deep into Thompson's arm.

"damn it that hurt! I'll get you for that!"

With just one hand Thompson fired the shot gun again and again at the twins, missing each time. As emma continued to run she disappeared leaving anna in her place. But Thompson didn't notice, he was too busy blowing the heck out of the class room! When he finally stopped firing the walls of the class room had more holes than a screen door, and in all the carnage anna stood without a scratch.

"Nice shootin tex." Anna said.

At that instant emma came up from behind Thompson and clocked him, knocking him out cold.

"Emma, Anna, you win again. Why am I not surprised?" Stein sighed.

Later that day aaron and Thompson were called into the death room to discuss their, academic issues.

"I have called you here today to inform you that your soul collection rate has been absolutely zero. Because of this you are to begin remedial lessons starting immediately." Lord death said.

"Alright so what do we have to do?" Thompson asked.

"There's a vampire in the sewers of france. He has been stealing peoples humanity, turning them into evil servants. You need to deal with his servants and defeat him. Oh and just so you know, should you fail then both of you will be expelled."

"I know, so we wont fail. Come on Aaron, we've got work to do."

"Ah paris. What a beautiful place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! you can ooh and ah over the place later, right now we have to get into the sewers! So lets go!" Aaron growled impatiently.

Thompson just sighed and set out to find an entrance to the sewers. It didn't take him very long.

"You first." Thompson said pulling up a man hole cover.

The inside of the sewer wasn't quite what you would have expected from a sewer. It was more like a series of underground streets. In fact it would have actually been pretty nice, if it weren't for the vampire servants about to tear them apart.

"Damn are they ugly!"

"Better change to weapon form Aaron."

Thompson quickly began to fire shot after shot into the jumble of servants. But a few managed to get a little too close.

"OW!" Thompson yelled as one of them bit into his arm.

He tried but he couldn't pull his arm free from the creatures jaws. He aimed the shot gun squarely in the creatures forehead and fired.

"Oh man that stings!" thompson said rubbing his hurt arm.

The creature had torn up his shirt sleeve.

"That was my favorite shirt! _Grr_, take this!"

He went completely wild, blasting away at anything that moved. Soon there was nothing left standing.

"Whoa. You went a little nuts there don't you think?" Aaron said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Lets just find that stupid vampire and finish this lesson fast."

"Where do you think he could be?"

"I'm thinking the tunnel with the eerie red glow would be a good place to start."

The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, the blood red glow growing brighter and brighter until he reached a chamber at the end of the tunnel. Standing in the center was a tall thin man, his skin pale as a corpse. Blades extended out from the fingers on his right hand.

"Well, well, well... I didn't expect you two to get this far. But no matter, i'll just devour your humanity and make you into a slave just for my amusement." The vampire purred.

"Nice thought, do you at least have a name?"

"I've been alive for so long I can't even remember. More's the pity."

"Maybe this'll help."

With that thompson fired right at the vampires head. As the smoke cleared it seemed that it didn't even leave a scratch! With incredible speed the vampire turned and struck, slashing his blades across Thompson's chest.

"What did you expect from someone who is practically immortal? Soon i'll be invincible and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

With impossible speed he stabbed one of his blades into Thompson's shoulder and twisted.

"AAUGH!"

Next the vampire grabbed hold of his arm and tossed him down the tunnel like he were nothing more than an old rag doll. As Thompson crashed into the ground his shot gun skidded away, just out of reach. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder as he tried to get up. Shifting all of his weight to his one good arm he got to his feet and retrieved the gun.

"You okay tom?" aaron asked.

"I thought I told you never to call me that...hey aaron, you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Yep."

"Lets go soul resonance!" they said in unison.

As their souls began to resonate both the shot gun and his arm became enveloped in light. Instantly his gun changed to a long cannon barrel that encased his arm. He then charged forward, slamming the barrel into the vampires gut. He quickly followed up by slamming him under the chin, then bringing it back down right on top of his head.

"Immortal..." Thompson said jamming the barrel into it's mouth.

"My ass! Doom caliber!"

The cannon fired a massive blast of energy directly into the vampires core.

"So long you damn side show freak!" Aaron shouted as the vampires body flew apart.

In a flash the gun returned to a plain old shot gun.

"Well that was fun, now let's collect all those kishin souls."

He pushed the lever on the gun down, allowing all the souls to be sucked into the guns inner workings. Aaron returned to his human form as soon as the last soul was sucked up.

"Man what a feast, fifteen kishin souls all in one shot! I'd say we passed this lesson with flying colors."

"And i'd say we're ready for a rematch with the twins."

Once again it seems that the twins had the upper hand against aaron and Thompson.

"Looks like we're gonna win again." Anna giggled.

"Aaron you ready?" Thompson asked

"As i'll ever be!" Aaron said.

"Soul resonance" they said in unison.

The shotgun once again changed to a long cannon.

"Doom caliber!"

The twins quickly stepped out of the way avoiding the attack. Unfortunately the person that was standing behind them was...their teacher Maka. To say that Maka took getting shot with a cannon lightly would be a little off...

"I can't believe you got us stuck in detention with you two!" anna shouted.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Hey anna can I ask you a quick question?" Thompson asked.

"_What?_"

"Do you guys have any plans later today? Cause me and aaron were thinking of going to death bucks."

"Are you seriously trying to hit on me?"

"Well it's not like you're going to have other plans, I mean we are stuck in this together."

Without a word emma changed to her morning star form.

"That's it! I'm gonna clobber you two into next week!"

Thompson and aaron turned and ran out of the classroom with a very ticked off anna chasing them. A few feet ahead of them maka stepped out of the staff room, she turned to see the four students right as they crashed into her. When maka got to her feet she had two very heavy looking books in her hands.

"Maka chop!"

Maka walked away from the now flattened students.

"_Ow_..." Thompson groaned.

**Maka certainly hasn't lost her touch has she? So I hoped you guys enjoyed that one. So next chapter were going to see all six of them in action. We're also going to learn more about jezebels mysterious illness. So until next time. BUH BYE NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

DWMA's latest student – weapon or villain? Chapter 5

**Wassup! Wassup! Wassup! Thank, well, anyone who is reading this for coming back to read this next chapter. Now as i've said this is the chapter where all six of these characters finally come together. It's also the chapter where we learn more about jezebels condition. But i'm afraid that even more questions are going to appear. Now then I do not own soul eater, and...well enjoy everybody!**

Jezebel woke to another quiet morning in her new home. She slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on her usual attire. As she walked out the door of her room she saw that the door to scythes room was open. Inside she saw scythe packing a small sack with a single vial of violet liquid and a syringe. She cringed when she saw it. She looked out the window as she remembered one moment in her life that she wished she could forget.

_She had been only five when she had been taken to the hospital. She had collapsed on the playground with the other kids. When she had awoken her parents were just outside. If she listened closely she could make out the words._

_ "So what's wrong with her?" her father asked._

_ "I"m afraid that she has discord syndrome. A condition that afflicts meisters. It causes their soul to be incredibly inflexible as well as causing a severe negative reaction to most other soul wavelengths." the doctor said._

_ "What kind of reaction?"_

_ "A mild reaction is either intense pain, or a feinting spell like what happened today. A more serious reaction results in visible burns on the skin, as well as severe exhaustion."_

_ "Is there a treatment?" her mother asked._

_ "I'm afraid that because this disease is so rare that there is no treatment."_

_ Suddenly the doctors voice became very quiet. Jezebel climbed out of the hospital bed and crept up to the door. As she put her ear to it she could once again hear his voice._

_ "I'm sorry. The only humane thing to do is to end her suffering now."_

_ "What? No, no. please there has to be something!" her mother sobbed._

_ "There isn't anything, this is the only option that will cause the least amount of pain."_

_ "When can you perform the procedure?" her father sighed._

_ "Richard!"_

_ "I can perform the procedure in the morning. I promise you she wont feel a thing, it'll be just like falling asleep." the doctor said._

_ She slowly opened the door._

_ "Mama?" she whispered meekly._

_ Her mother turned and her face went ghostly pale._

_ "Richard, I think she heard you."_

_ At that jezebel turned and ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face._

_ "Jezebel! Jezebel come back."_

_ Richard reached forward and grasped his wife's shoulder and simply shook his head. Jezebel didn't stop running until she had reached some sort of ally way. Slowly it started pouring rain. Jezebel looked for a place to get out of the rain and found shelter in an open doorway. She simply sat their, waiting for the rain to stop, hoping for this to only be a dream._

"Jezebel?" scythe said.

"Huh? Oh sorry..." jezebel muttered as she was pulled from her memories.

_Scythe_, jezebel thought. _If you hadn't come along six years ago, I probably wouldn't be here right now._

"Hello? Earth to jezebel, we're late."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You seemed exhausted last night so I decided to let you sleep in. come on, we can grab a bite on the way. Since we're already late we can take our time."

The two of them slowly made their way to school.

"So, you ready to go on your first mission?" scythe asked.

"Yeah I think I am. It's going to be difficult with out a partner though..." jezebel said.

Once again she glanced over to scythe, but yet again he was silent. She just sighed and turned to the mission board to find Sid standing there facing her.

"You two need to come with me." Sid said.

"Lord death has a special assignment for you two." Sid said as he lead them down the corridor.

"But, we're not partners." jezebel said.

"We know..."

As they walked into the death room four other students were already inside. The twins, as well as Thompson and Aaron. Emma was passed out due to the fact that lord death was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ahh, thank you all for coming. I have called you here to give all six of you a special assignment. You see there have been a series of attacks on the out skirts of death city. I need you to find out what is causing the attacks, and quickly."

"We're on it." anna said.

"Good to hear."

All six of them turned and left the death room, anna dragging a still unconscious emma out the door. They quickly made their way over to the out skirts of death city.

"Alright so how do we intend to find these bastards?" aaron asked bluntly as usual.

"Well this is the area with the most attacks. We could probably ambush them if someone was willing to act as bait." thompson said.

Before anyone could even say a word jezebel raised her hand.

"I-i'm the one w-who isn't able t-to fight. I'm th-the only choice." jezebel said.

Everyone, except for scythe, nodded in agreement. Jezebel had been sitting in the alley way for two hours now and still no sign of them. Could this day get any worse? At that moment it started pouring rain. _Well here I am again, sitting in an alley during a thunderstorm_, jezebel thought to herself. A flash of lightning showed that something was coming, A whole lot of somethings. As they came closer she could see that almost none of them were human anymore. Only the leader seemed human, his form towering over her. A long claymore resting on his shoulder.

"Well I thought I smelled another soul around here. Me and my boys were worried that we'd completely emptied this area." the leader said drawing his sword.

"This one's mine boys!"

"NOW!" thompson cried.

In an instant the others now sat between the leader and what he considered his next meal. Thompson stood before the towering swordsman, shotgun in hand.

"Ah, more souls to collect! How perfect!"

"What's your name?"

"Byron, but most people call me the butcher."

"Let me make this easy for you."

"No thanks. I like things complicated!"

Instantly the swordsman sent Thompson flying into a wall with a single blow, knocking both of them out cold.

"Whose next?"

Anna charged forward swinging her morning star right for his head. He quickly ducked and drove an elbow into her ribs. He then followed up by chopping down at anna's head! Anna blocked with her morning star, thankful of her sisters strength. She quickly spun around, landing a successful hit on the swordsman. He reaches up and rubs his now bleeding jaw.

"Not a bad hit."

He sweeps his blade straight for her. But the twins suddenly switch places, dodging the attack, now emma stood knife in hand. The fighting styles of her and her sister are like night and day. While anna wields more power emma strikes with accuracy. With a few quick motions she lands a few more hits on the swords man. Thats when things changed, he lunged forward grabbing hold of emma's arm. An icy cold feeling started to spread through her as he tightened his grip.

"Let go!"

Emma stabbed her blade into his arm, making him let go. She stumbled back clutching her arm.

"Are you okay?" anna asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, I just suddenly feel drained." emma groaned clutching her arm.

Emma quickly changed to her morning star form. No sooner had she done that than byron was swinging his sword again. But this time around he was going all out. Soon anna just couldn't keep up and got nailed in the head with the hilt of his sword. Anna stumbled back a few steps then toppled to the ground.

"I guess it's my turn right?" scythe sighs.

"Crimson arrow."

Scythe fires his attack straight for byron but he deflects the attack with his sword, sending it flying into one of the men behind him. Scythe continues to fire attack after attack at him but he continued to block each attack with his sword. Byron charged forward sword in hand. Scythe's arm quickly changed to a blade. For several minutes neither seemed to give an inch as each landed one hit after another on their opponent. After a few moments byron fell to his knees. Scythe raised his arm for the finishing blow when... byron's sword dug deep into scythes side, causing excruciating pain. He then pulled his sword free, causing even more damage. With one strike he sent scythe tumbling across the ground. He was now lying on the ground, a pool of mortal red forming beneath him. Jezebel now had her hands over her ears and her eyes closed. Trying to shut out the image of her only friend lying on the ground bleeding.

"Time for a snack." byron snickered.

To those who can see souls byron's soul seemed to reach out and connect with anna's and emma's souls, draining them of strength. But for some reason he couldn't connect to jezebel's!

"Hmm... I guess i'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

He raised his blade as he was about to slice in her half! Then suddenly a bolt of energy sends him stumbling away, his link to the twins severed. Jezebel looked up to see scythe walking over, smile spreading across his face.

"You forgot about me." scythe chuckled to himself, his arm changing to a scythe.

This time he wasn't holding anything back as he made attack after attack, each one more savage than the last. _This is crazy! Why is he suddenly so different_? Byron thought as he fought desperately to hold off scythes attacks. Scythe switched things up with a few soul force attacks. Each one was giving it all that they had.

"Crimson slasher!"

Byron brought his blade up to block the attack. For a moment the two blades seemed to be equally matched. With one final push scythe sent the swordsman tumbling back.

"Kill him!" byron shouted, no one answered.

They both turned to see dozens of Kishin souls scattered across the ground. standing in the middle of this was thompson, shot gun in hand.

"What? You didn't think we were going to stay down for long did you?" Thompson asked with a smirk.

Scythe took advantage of the distraction to resume his onslaught, he used his soul force attack to send byron flying down the alley. Byron quickly got to his feet, seeming to be unphased by his injuries.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Maybe this'll impress you. Lets go soul resonance!"

Thompson's shotgun changed to its cannon mode. Byron raised his sword, ready to intercept the attack. Thompson fired, but the blast seemed to completely miss him as it went off to one side.

"Looks like all that talk just to miss."

"Look behind you."

He turned to see the building behind him begin to fall, straight at him! It was too late for him to get away, he reflexively brought his blade to protect himself an the entire building crashed down on top of him. Within the rubble two crimson souls now hung in the air. Thompson quickly collected the kishin souls, leaving an even amount for the twins. As scythe walked towards her jezebel drifted back to a not too distant memory.

_It was raining that night, jezebel had been on the streets for four years since that fateful day. She calmly sat in her little shelter, a card board box, waiting for the rain to stop. She heard someone coming, she quickly pulled down the flap of the box, hoping not to be seen. The figure walked down the alley way stopping right in front of her box. Slowly they lifted up the box. She looked up to see a boy, about the same age as her. His reddish-brown hair was soaked and his dark grey eyes seemed to study with great calm. He carefully reached for her hand._

_ "Do you need some help?" the boy asked._

_ She looked at his hand as if it were a white hot poker. She had been afraid to touch anyone since that day. But when she looked up in his eyes she felt that...safe. Slowly but surely she reached forward and took his hand. Nothing happened, no pain, nothing. The boy smiled kindly as he helped her up._

_ "Come on you look hungry, let's get you something to eat."_

_ "O-okay..." she murmured under her breath._

_ The two walked out of the alley and out into the night, together._

"Do you need some help?"

Jezebel looked up to see her friend standing there in the rain, with his hand out. She took his hand as she stood up.

"I'm good." she said with a smile.

"Okay then."

For a moment they both just looked at each other, neither taking their eyes away. _Ever since i'd met you on that night six years ago you've been my best and only friend_, jezebel thought to herself turning to see that the twins were waking up.

"What happened?" anna mumbled rubbing her head.

"I'm not sure, come on sis." emma said.

Putting her sisters arm over her shoulder she helped her sister feet. Thompson was impressed by emma's strength. She had taken a lot of hits in that fight yet still she had the strength to help her sister. The six of them began to make the long walk back to the DWMA. _She could have died_, scythe thought as he continued walking. _If I hadn't gotten up when I did she would be dead right now. If I want to protect there's only one thing I can do. I just never thought that it would come to this._

A figure stepped out from the shadows behind them. He quickly glanced around the wreckage. In his mind he replayed the battle he had just witnessed. A smile spread across his face.

"L_ooks like I have more work to do_..." he muttered to himself as he turned and walked back into the shadows. Leaving the alley silent once more.

The next day things were pretty much back to normal. The twins were busy in their combat class. Mean while thompson and aaron were back to hitting on girls. Unfortunately jezebel was the girl that they were hitting on. Jezebel just seemed to be trying to shrink further and further away as they continued to try and win her affections.

"Come on, whats wrong with one date?" aaron asked.

"Hey guys," someone said behind them.

Instantly two hands reached in between them grabbing their faces. Scythe with his soul force attack sent the two tumbling down the hallway behind him.

"Keep your hands off my meister!"

"Y-y-your m-meister?" jezebel stuttered, did she hear what she think just heard?

"That it is what I said isn't it?"

Jezebel blushed, she had been waiting for him to ask that question since they got here. Now there was just one thing to do.

"Come on we're late!" she said, a broad smile on her face as she dragged scythe into class. They made it inside just before the tardy bell started to ring.

"Alright class, today we're going to start lessons in soul resonance. Miss jezebel do you have a weapon partner?" their teacher maka asked

"Scythe is going to be my weapon partner professor maka."

"Alright then."

Jezebel was no longer focusing on what maka was saying as she looked over at scythe. Things were really starting to look up for her.

"Miss jezebel."

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"Could you and Scythe come down here for a first try?"

The two of them made their way to the center of the class room. Scythe changed into his full on weapon form. The handle of the scythe rested comfortably in her hands. Slowly she and her partner began to try to resonate, the connection between their souls growing stronger and stronger.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

**So thats the end of this chapter as well as the prologue for this story line. From now on things are going to get crazy and kinda dark at times. But all well. So any way please feel free to write reviews as well as post suggestions for the story, i'm always open to opinions. So any way until next time. BUH BYE EVERYBODY!**


	6. Chapter 6

DWMA's latest student! chapter 6

**WASSUP! WASSUP! WASSUP! Welcome back to the story every body. I hope you're enjoying the story everyone. This next chapter going to feature our man of symmetry death the kid , and the identical twins anna and emma. So I hope you enjoy everybody nothing cause things are about to get crazy. I of course I do not own soul eater don't think I do. Enjoy everybody!**

Our story begins at the school, lord death called his son here today give him a new mission. As kid walked into the death room spirit and two other students were there waiting for him, but lord death was nowhere to be seen. Standing side by side the two students looked exactly alike! Kid couldn't believe his eyes, together they were perfectly symmetrical!

"Kid? Hello. Earth to kid! Why are you just standing there?" liz asked, she turned to see the identical twins.

"Oh will you quite it with the symmetry already!"

Liz clocked Kid knocking him to the ground.

"He,he,he kid is always so funny!" patty giggled.

"If you three could shut up and listen i'd like to give you guys your mission." spirit said.

"oh yeah right... so what is it?" kid said climbing to his feet.

"right, anyway, there have been a series of disappearances in germany. We need you to go and find out who or what is causing them."

"i'm on it!"

"oh yeah I almost forgot, anna and emma will be joining you on this mission."

It hadn't exactly been a short trip to get to germany, however patty did help make time go by with a few scary stories. So in other words by the time they reached their destination liz and emma were both catatonic!

"um...patty...maybe you should save those stories for later. Now then, liz? Hello?" kid said.

"excuse me, i'll handle this." anna said walking over to one of the street vendors.

"two bottles of ice water please."

Anna walked back over, then she simply opened both bottles and dumped them on liz and emma's heads.

"what the—what the hell did you do that for!?" emma blurted shaking off the ice cold water.

"sorry sis, but you were kinda out of it."

"i am so getting you back for this anna!"

"um, excuse me but we do have a job to do." kid interrupted.

"alright then, where do you think we should head to first?" liz said getting up.

"the most recent disappearance happened at the local orphanage, that seems like as good a place to start as any."

"alright then lets go!" patty yelled running off.

"patty you're going the wrong way!"

Patty quickly spun on her heel and ran in the right direction this time.

"_what am I going to do with her...?_"

The orphanage seemed like a towering giant, casting an ominous shadow over them. The air seemed to grow even colder as they approached the door. As the door opened they didn't hear anything. From the silence they knew there were no children inside, it was completely silent. Inside a tall golden haired woman stood waiting for them, a sad but friendly smile on her face.

"welcome." she said kindly guiding them inside.

The air became much warmer as they walked inside. The woman guided the five of them up to her office. Liz didn't know what it was but something felt...off about all of this.

"thank you for bringing us out of the cold, but might I ask your name?"

"piper, I already know both you and your two death scythes. In fact i'd say they have a bigger reputation than you do. But what about the other two with you?"

"my name's anna, and this is my sister emma."

"nice to meet you both. Now then why have you come here to see me?"

"we were wondering if you could give us any information on what happened to the kids here?" kid asked.

"i'm not sure what I could tell you. The only thing I remember from that night is hearing a flute in the middle of the night. When I woke up the next morning they were all gone."

"i see, is there anything else"

"i'm sorry, but I can't remember anything else from that night. Now then can I get you all some tea?"

"thank you very much."

As piper prepared the tea she pulled a small vial from her pocket, quickly dumping it's contents into the pot.

"so who would like some?"

"i'll take some thank you." kid said taking a cup.

"i want some!" patty said snatching up the entire pot and downing it as fast as she could.

"Patty...i wanted some too." liz groaned looking at the now empty tea pot.

"too bad!" patty giggled.

"well that didn't give us much. Any other bright ideas?" anna grumbled, cold definitely did not agree with her.

"maybe the library can help shed some light on this."

After several hours of searching kid finally found what he was looking for.

"hey guys come and look at this." kid called as he set the massive book down on a table.

On the pages an image lay scratched into the paper, the image of a witch.

"this tells of a witch that came here over a hundred years ago, she helped the town grow to the size it is today. But as the town grew the towns people cared about her less and less. One day she simply disappeared vowing revenge on them all. Here the part that I found interesting." kid said pointing at the illustration. There was a flute in the drawings left hand.

"well that's it then! This is obviously that witch come back for revenge!" patty said in her creepiest voice, sending both liz and emma cowering under the table.

"patty that isn't funny!" liz moaned from underneath the table.

"i don't think that she's joking liz." kid said.

"WHAT?! But that was a hundred years ago! She can't still be alive! _Can she?_"

"anything is possible when dealing with a witch." kid said glancing at the clock.

"hmm it's getting late. We'd better get some sleep so that we can continue the investigation tomorrow."

Having a grim reaper along on missions does have it's benefits, like easily getting high end hotel rooms. The five of them quickly settled down to go to sleep and soon all was quiet. Then in the middle of the night far below their rooms a woman stood. A small smile played across her face as she brought her flute to her lips. The haunting music flute music floated up to liz and patty's room. Inside patty suddenly sat up turning to listen to the music. she slowly got out of bed and walked down to the ground level. She followed the woman as she continued to play her tune, almost as if she were in a trance. Liz shifted in her sleep and instantly knew that patty was gone. She quickly jumped out of bed and rousted kid as she chased after her sister.

"PATTY! Patty where are you? Patty?!" liz shouted again and again into the night.

But it was hopeless, she was already gone. Kid had to drag liz back inside before she froze to death. As he dragged her inside she kept asking herself one question. _Why did she leave? Why?_

Lord death had watched the entire scene unfold through the mirror. As he turned to his death scythe his expression showed deep concern.

"get me Mifune..." lord death asked.

"yes sir." spirit said as he went to find the swordsman.

_This is troubling indeed_, lord death thought to himself. _Kid is going to need some serious help, and I know just the person for the job!_

**I sincerely apologize for how short this chapter was but my brain is currently running on empty. On another note I imagine that plenty of liz and patty fans who read this hate me right now. In fact that is why i'm currently cowering behind locked door. So any way tune in next time to see what happens to patty and to also learn the secret behind the culprit of these disappearances. WHOLEY ! $#$ where the heck did they get a chain saw?! Any way please review and hopefully i'll be around to write chapter seven... OH GOD PLEASE N-**


	7. Chapter 7

DWMA's latest student chapter 6

**WASSUP? WASSUP? WASSUP? I'm back every body! I just had to pull myself together after a chainsaw _accident_, but now I can continue the story everybody! So we left off last chapter with patty disappearing into the night, And now it's time to see what happens next. So is everybody ready? Good! Oh yeah almost forgot, I do not own soul eater. Enjoy everyone!**

"Get me Mifune..." lord death asked.

"Yes sir." spirit said as he went to find the swordsman.

_This is troubling indeed_, lord death thought to himself. _Kid is going to need some serious help, and I know just the person for the job! _Lord death turned to see Mifune standing behind him.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I walked." Mifune answered simply.

"Ah...yes well kid has run into some trouble in germany, and I need you to contact the witch angela for me."

"If you would please step aside."

Mifune stepped over to the mirror and quickly wrote a sequence of numbers into the glass. Instantly the mirror changed. appearing to be a steamed up window, a silhouette moved in the back ground. Mifune quickly turned his back to the mirror, his face blushing bright red.

"What's gotten into him?" spirit and lord death asked turning back to the mirror.

The steam slowly cleared away to reveal the inside of a bathroom. Stepping out of the shower was a teenage girl, without a towel on. Both men instantly passed out; spirit with a bloody nose, and lord death looking like he had gotten the shock of his life! The witch quickly put a towel on, and walked over to the mirror.

"Hello? Mifune is that you back there?" angela asked.

"Um...right...uh...angela, lord death wished to speak with you." Mifune said still not turning around.

"Alright then. So what did you want to tell me? Hello?"

At that lord death came out of his shock and climbed to his feet, spirit how ever was still on the floor bleeding profusely.

"Well, um...miss angela I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away!"

"I need you to fly to germany and help out over there. They need your, unique skill set."

"You mean they need a witch."

"Yes, yes they do need a witch, and please hurry!"

"On it!"

"Ugh, what happened?" spirit said as he got up.

Angela quickly stuck her head back into the bathroom.

"You both peeked at me coming out of the shower!" angela yelled walking away.

At that both men once again toppled to the floor, completely stunned. Instantly the image dissolved, becoming a mirror once again.

Meanwhile back at her castle angela quickly pulled on her usual attire. A pair of long, dark green shorts that went past her knees, a black, short sleeved shirt, and her witches hat. She quickly stepped out onto the balcony.

"Yoohoo, hazel! Come on now we have places to go!" angela shouted into the night air.

A few moments later a broom stick flew up to her then hovered, waiting for her to get on. No sooner had she hopped on than the broom was rocketing into the air.

"Pick up the pace, we have to get to germany fast!"

At her words her broom seemed to take off like a rocket, going faster than the speed of sound.

"Yeehaw!"

Meanwhile in germany things weren't going so well, for liz anyway. She was currently sitting on a couch, softly crying.

"Liz, it's going to be okay. We're going to find her." kid said trying to comfort her.

"But if anything happens to her, i-" liz choked, not being able to finish the sentence.

"We know." emma said, both she and her sister both felt sympathy for the demon pistol.

At that moment something, or someone, crashed into a tree out side. They ran out side to find two things. One, a witch's broom stuck in a tree; two, a witch currently hanging upside down in said tree.

"Eh, he he he, hi guys." angela waved; the tree branch that she was hanging from chose that exact moment to break, dropping her on her head.

"Angela what are you doing here?" kid asked helping her up.

"Your dad sent me to help you guys, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Patty's gone missing, we think a witch has taken her."

"did any of you hear a flute?"

"Yeah, I did hear a flute." liz said.

"That sounds like the witch piper! Alright guys i'm gonna help you." angela said.

"Um, I am glad that you're helping, but why?"

"One, piper has a serious hatred of this place. Two, she is evil plain and simple. Three, she was a complete jerk to me when I was little! Alright now in order to find your sister I need something that belongs to her. Something that is uniquely hers."

"Alright hang on." liz said walking back up to the hotel room.

When she came back down she was holding something a wee bit intimate, a dd cup bra to be exact. Everyone just stared at her as she handed it to angela. angela held it like it was was going to bite her or something.

"Uh...i...uh..." angela stuttered trying to contemplate what just happened.

"It was the first thing I grabbed, deal with it!"

Angela simply went over and set the _item_ on the ground and took a few steps back.

"I'm going to turn this into a guide that will lead us to your sister. Just so you know you may be in for a surprise."

As she spoke the spell the _item_ disappeared in a massive cloud of smoke. What stepped out of the smoke was so amazing! so horrifying! so...cute. Standing in front of them was a shorter version of patty; I don't mean like a few inches shorter, i'm talking like wizard of oz munchkin short.

"HULLOOOO!" mini-patty cried happily.

Kid, liz, anna and emma were completely speechless as mini-patty ran over and hugged her sisters legs.

"Hey big sis!"

"Um...hi, _patty_." liz murmured looking at angela who simply shrugged.

"Hey patty, can you lead us to...well the other patty?"

"Oh. Sure I can!" mini-patty exclaimed as she started running.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Everyone quickly ran after patty, or I mean the guide that looks like patty, yet is her, yet isn't. (imagine how confusing this is gonna get when we catch up to the other patty, I mean the real patty. Oh never mind!) So anyway, they had been running for at least twenty minutes before mini-patty finally stopped.

"I'm in there." mini-patty said pointing at a massive, dark forest.

"Right, lets go!" liz said charging in.

Kid blinked, did liz just charge in there by herself? Normally she'd be totally freaked out right about now. _Note to self: never get between liz and patty ever_, kid thought to himself following her inside. As they walked deeper and deeper the forest grew thicker and thicker. Just when they thought they wouldn't be able to go any further they ran into something expect. Laid out before them was a stone path, it cut straight through the thick forest. A light shown through the forest ahead of them, they ran along the path until it opened up into a massive clearing in the trees. There were dozens upon dozen of children standing in the clearing. At the center of the clearing was a small lake. At the far side of the lake on top of a large willow tree stood piper. She wore a long black dress, like one that you would wear to a funeral. In her hands was her flute, she was singing to them, the melody haunting and calm. Slowly the crowd began to walk towards her, seemingly unaware of the mass of water that lied between them and her. Her plan was to drown them!

"Am I interrupting something here?" angela yelled causing piper to stop.

"Ah, if it isn't the little angela. How are you?" piper called back.

"Doing just fine. But i'm afraid that your little plan is over."

"Do you really think that you could stop me? You and that fool Mifune-" she was suddenly cut short when angela's frog hat hit piper in the face with its tongue.

For a moment piper just stood there completely stunned, but then nothing lasts forever.

"DID YOUR HAT JUST LICK ME?!" piper screamed hoping up and down like a child.

"KILL THEM!"

Instantly the crowd turned and attacked. Emma knife in hand looked ready to simply dive in, but kid held them back.

"Don't kill them, they're just under a spell."

Emma just nodded as anna changed back into her human form. The two of them went in each using their own style. Emma striking with surgical precision, knocking each person to the ground as she went. Mean while anna was delivering round house kicks and haymakers to pretty much anything that moved. Liz was about to join in the brawl when a familiar face kicked her in the stomach.

"Patty?" liz croaked looking up at her sister.

Patty didn't have her usual care free look in her eyes. No, her eyes seemed to burn with anger, with pure uncontrolled rage! Patty continued to attack her sister who refused to hit back.

"Come on sis, hit me!" patty said punching liz in the side.

"You know you want to, so just do it! Or are you too scared you'll hurt your itty bitty wittle sister." she mocked.

"I don't want to hurt you patty!" liz gasped dodging another attack.

"Oh but I do." patty said grabbing liz by the throat and starting to choke her. Just as liz was about to pass out, patty suddenly let go and dropped to the ground unconscious. Kid was standing behind her, his fist still clenched.

"Come on." kid said helping liz to her feet.

"We need to get her out of here."

Liz and kid slowly dragged patty far enough away that she was safe. Mean while in the midst of this entire all out brawl, angela was making a bee line, on her broom stick, straight for pipers head. She ducked just in time to avoid the kamikaze witch. She spun on her heel to face angela, she quickly pressed her flute to her lips. The tree seemed to come alive as it tried to grab angela. But her hat quickly fired out its tongue again, knocking the flute from her hands. Piper tried to grab but it was too late as it plummeted straight into the lake. She turned around her eyes filled with hate.

"I am going to kill you for that you brat!" piper screamed firing a spell straight at angela.

She quickly blocked it and countered with her hats tongue attack! Piper didn't even have a moment to catch a breath as she continued to dodge the hats tongue. She finally became fed up and lashed out, were angela had stood there was now just a scorch mark.

"That takes care of her."

"You really think so?" angela's voice mocked.

Piper looked everywhere but she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" piper shouted taking a step farther out on the tree branch she was standing on. Suddenly angela struck piper in the back of the head with long thick branch. Piper tumbled down into the lake, sinking beneath its crystal clear surface. As she sank piper began to thrash in the icy water, then she just...stopped. Her body sank silently into the darkness of the deep water, never to be seen again. As soon as the witch's body had stopped moving all of the others were instantly freed from her spell. Patty how ever was still out cold. Everyone slowly began to leave this sad, and dark place. Leaving the witch to lie in her watery grave forever.

When patty awoke she couldn't bear to even look at her sister. She remembered everything, every harsh word that she spoke to her sister.

"Patty what's wrong?" liz asked.

"Oh liz i'm so sorry!" patty sobbed her head in her hands.

"Patty it's fine."

"No it isn't! I remember everything that I did to you. How do you not hate me for that?"

"It doesn't matter what you say or do. you'll always be my sister and I will never hate you, ever. Always remember that patty, always." liz said hugging her sister tightly.

"_Thanks liz_..." patty whispered falling asleep in her sisters arms.

"_You're welcome..._"

**Yes I know that that was a very fluffy ending but I felt that it was needed okay? So anyway next chapter is going to be even more violent and kinda dark. So in other words i'm gonna finish the next little mini story with plenty of fluff! So anyway please review and comment. And feel free to make suggestions on what happens next! BUH BYE EVERYBODY!**


	8. Chapter 8

DWMA's latest student chapter 8

**WASSUP? WASSUP? WASSUP? Welcome back everyone! So as I said in the last chapter things were going to get violent and dark. And i'm not about to back out of that promise! I do not own soul eater. Enjoy!**

It was night time and a battle was about to begin. Far below death city lies a massive arena. Two opponents now faced each other, each holding a blade to the others neck.

"so, what do we do now?" Thompson asked.

"you tell me." Emma said.

The two of them continued to stand there, each waiting for the other to move; waiting for the moment to strike.

_3 days earlier_

"Thompson where the hell you going at this time of night?" aaron asked.

"i just need some fresh air." Thompson walking out the door.

Thompson made his way to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. As he stepped inside he heard the roar of a crowed and the grunts and groans of the fighters inside. As he pulled off his coat a large man clapped him on the shoulder.

"you're late, I thought you might not be showing up tonight." he said.

"come on, did you really think I would miss this?"

Thompson carefully wrapped his hands with bandages making sure he could still flex his fingers. He pulled off his vest, tie and white shirt setting them aside. He then turned and with a sigh stepped into the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman! For your entertainment tonight I give you our fighters! First from our own death city is the black reaper! Second, from the magical lands of mexico is the aztec warrior! Ready and fight!"

Thompson struck first with a swift jab into the right shoulder. His opponent countered with a body blow. He then followed up with a right hook straight into Thompson's jaw. He stumbled back and wiped away the blood that now dripped from his mouth. He fell to one knee, his opponent stood towering over him. He raised his fist ready to deliver the finishing blow. That's when Thompson made his move. Thompson struck him right beneath the ribs, winding him. He then struck him in the throat making him stumble back. He charged forward and struck him between the eyes. The black reaper took one step back then fell to the ground, beaten. Thompson turned to the crowed, hand raised as a sign of victory. He left the ring and went to tend to his wounds.

"i see you haven't lost your touch." a stranger said coming from behind him.

"but then you always were a fighter, we all were."

"you should be dead."

"oh I know, after all you did run for your life and left me and my brother for dead."

"what do you want mason?"

"i have an offer from my brother, one that would be very wise for you to except."

"what could I possibly want from you?"

Mason proceeded to explain his offer.

"ah I see I haven't convinced you yet. Come and meet me at this address and I will give you a preview of what I have for you." mason said handing him a card.

"i will see you later, old friend."

The next day things were fairly normal. Thompson and emma have a developed a friendship in the months since they had started here at the DWMA. Emma knew when something was off, and something was most certainly off here. _Something is definitely wrong. Normally Thompson and Aaron never shut up, but now he's being so quiet. What is happening here? _Emma thought to herself on her way to class. For most of the day Thompson thought about the card mason had given him, and the offer that came with it. Later that night he left his home while his partner lay asleep to go and see this _preview_. He made his way to the address to find mason waiting for him.

"i thought you'd show up. Follow me." mason said as he entered a tunnel beckoning for him to follow.

As they went deeper underground Thompson could here the sounds of crowds cheering. He also heard inhuman sounds as well. As the arena finally came into view he was completely speechless from what he saw. In the arena were two monsters fighting to the death, each as fierce as the other.

"what is this?" Thompson asked turning to mason.

"this is exactly what I told you about. Two creatures battle it out until one loses. Then we send in the meister or weapon to face the winner. If they win they keep both Kishin souls."

"if they lose?"

"than the creature lives to fight again, and the losers soul is consumed."

Thompson remained completely silent as one creature tore the other apart. The red Kishin soul fell into a hole in the floor. Then a young man stepped into the arena, an ax rested comfortably in his hands. He charged forward swinging the blade. The creature tried to intercept him. But it was too slow as he chopped of the creatures arm. He then spun around sliced off its leg, and finally chopped off it's head.

"so, you interested?"

Thompson just nodded, his face remaining blank.

"your first fight is tomorrow. Don't be late."

The next day seemed fairly normal at the school, emma was walking down the hallway when she ran into aaron. Now he was of course hitting on another girl, he really can't take a hint.

"hey Aaron." Emma said.

"hey Emma." Aaron said.

"have you seen Thompson anywhere?"

"yeah he's in the gym."

"thanks."

As emma walked into the gym she saw Thompson punching what seemed to be thin air. He moved smoothly, each action perfectly precise. Emma continued to gaze at him as he continued, captured by the ballet of movement before her. Thompson suddenly turned and looked right at her. Emma quickly looked away, her face burning red.

"what are you doing here?" Thompson asked walking over.

"oh, um, aaron is looking for you." emma lied.

"really? Hmm, I just talked to him a few minutes ago."

"hey, um, what were you doing in here?"

"it's called shadow boxing, it's to help practice my fighting skills. Though having an actual person to practice with is always better. But I am getting pretty good."

"is that a challenge?"

"is that a no?"

Emma quickly pulled off her jacket and stood a few feet from Thompson. Emma made the first move with a quick jab, Thompson blocked and counters with a right hook. Thus the fight began. Each used the weakness's of the others style against them. Thompson's style consists of keeping his opponent at a distance, striking with rapid speed. Meanwhile emma's style consists of closing the gap, surgically striking at the weak points of the body. What determines a boxing match is the fighters styles, and emma's has the advantage.

"so emma, anything new happen lately?" he asked throwing a cross.

"oh the usual, though we did fight a witch recently." she said striking him under the chin, "what about you?"

"oh you know, me and aaron are still taking all the slum jobs!" he said kicking her in the abdomen, "but I do have a question that's really bugging me. I just can't seem to figure it out."

"what is it?" she said delivering a spinning kick to his shoulder.

"well, did you really come here because aaron was looking for me?" he said moving in close, "or did you just want to see me with my shirt off?"

"i-um-uh-" emma stuttered, blushing cherry red.

Thompson took advantage of the distraction, kicking her legs out from under her. She landed flat on her back, stunning her.

"you did pretty well." he said helping her to her feet.

"thanks." she groaned.

"though you could use a little help. Hey, maybe you could meet me in the park tomorrow. I'll give you a few pointers." Thompson said with a wink.

"oh, um, sure." emma said turning to leave, a slight blush on her face.

"here, take this." Thompson said tossing her a small gold foiled square.

"don't worry it's chocolate, it'll help you recover."

"thanks."

Emma acted fairly normal for the rest of the day, although she did blush slightly whenever she ran into Thompson again. But she still felt that something was wrong, and she was going to find out. Later that night he quickly set out for the tunnel, ready for the fight. He quickly sat down and watched as the two creatures fought. One looked like a giant, its long, crooked teeth jutting out from its jaw like tusks. The other looked almost like a child. It's body was thin like a skeleton, and it grinned with a literal ear to ear smile, its sharp teeth gleaming. The giant struck first sweeping it's arm straight for the child's head. In a flash of movement the giants arm was shredded, it's hand falling to the ground with a massive crash. It then ran forward and slashed apart the giants legs. Finally it sliced through the giants eyes, killing it in an instant. When it finally stopped moving, he could see that the child had a third arm. Instead of fingers its hand had blades.

"good luck." mason said.

He directed Thompson to the door into the arena. He simply stepped inside, ready for anything. The child's third arm folded into its clothing, waiting to lash out. He looked around the arena, looking for anything and everything that gives him an advantage. That's when the child struck. It lurched forward it's third arm lashing out, and slashing him across the chest. As it attempted a second strike he dodged and grabbed hold of its arm. He pulled as hard as he could. A sickening pop echoing across the arena as the arm was dislocated. The child's arm now hung limply at it's side. But that didn't make it any less deadly, for it was much stronger than it appeared. He ducked a jab that pulverized the wall behind him. He countered with another strike, this time breaking it's other arm. It now swung at him wildly, he had to keep moving to avoid it's powerful blows. He saw an opening in it's volley of attacks, he ran around the side with the now worthless arm. Just as quickly he grabbed it around the neck. It snarled at him, it's teeth gnashing together. He placed one hand under its chin, and the other on the back of its head. With a single twist he heard a massive crack as it's neck snapped. The child crumpled to the ground, it's body dissolving into shadows. Thompson reached down and collected the soul then walked out of the arena. As he walked out he was handed a bag containing the other soul.

"your next fight is tomorrow night." mason said.

He simply just nodded and made his way back home. He quickly took care of his injuries, placing bandages over the massive slash across his chest. He looked himself in the mirror, his mind flashing back to the arena, to the child. He slammed his fist against the mirror, a long crack now distorted his reflection. Seeming to split his face in half.

**Well that wraps up this chapter. Things are only going to get darker in here. Meanwhile Thompson and emma are going to grow closer. Yes I am pairing off two of my oc's it's necessary for the story. So anyway tune in next time to witness how far emma is going to go to learn the truth. BUH BYE NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

DWMA's latest student chapter 9

**WASSUP? Welcome back to the story everyone, sorry for the wait. So we are nearing the conclusion of this section of the story. So I do not own soul eater. Enjoy!**

The next morning was bright and warm as usual. Thompson awoke to the sound of his friend and partner still snoring away. He slowly got up and headed to the bathroom, stopping at the mirror. He looked at his reflection, his eyes falling on the bandages across his chest. He sighed and quickly got dressed and headed for the academy. Thompson arrived just before the other students, heading for his usual seat at the back of the class. As he sat down he noticed the empty seat next to him. He had forgotten to wake up aaron. _All well_, he thought to himself, _he would probably just sleep through this class anyway_. He settled down and moved his gaze down to the center of the class room, waiting for class to start.

Emma entered the class room with everyone else. Though anna usually came into the class at the last minute, keeping track of time was not her strong suit. As she headed for her usual seat she spied Thompson at the back of the classroom. Aaron wasn't with him, the seat next to him empty. She walked past her seat all the way to the back, taking the empty seat.

For a moment Thompson didn't notice that she was there, but he simply glanced off to his side to see emma sitting next to him. She turned and met his gaze. Something flashed across her face, but he couldn't see what it was.

"good morning." emma said.

"morning... don't you usually sit down there?"

"i decided to mix things up a little."

"i see."

They both turned to see anna dash through the door and get into her seat. A few moments later stein rolled in on his stitched up office chair.

"good morning class. For today we're going to do a small discussion about connections between souls." stein said as he began the lesson.

Thompson looked down to see anna pass an envelope to the person next to her. It quickly began to get passed on, emma counting as it went.

"...3...2...1"

Suddenly the envelope exploded splattering several students with black ink. Both anna and emma both broke out laughing. Everyone one knew that they did it. They were the tricksters, the ones who never passed up an opportunity to prank their fellow students. No one could change that, not even stein; who just simply sighed and continued the lesson.

"hey emma?" Thompson asked turning to her.

"yes?" she asked.

"why do you two always do that?"

"do what?"

"pull pranks, play tricks, steal. Why do you two do it?"

"we have nice parents, whenever we get into trouble they make it go away. They're always nice, they never get mad at us...ever..."

"that doesn't sound too bad."

"well you never had to live with it for fourteen years. Anna and I do these things because, just once, we want them to get mad at us. To do something other than smile at us."

For a moment they were both quiet, neither willing to break the silence.

"hey. Remember the time when you stole steins cigarettes? He got so pissed."

"yeah, I actually thought he was going to dissect me!"

"seriously?"

"yeah he had me strapped down on his dissection table and he had a scalpel in his hands. I really thought he was going to cut me open."

"yeah, stein and scalpels are a dangerous combination. One time I just annoyed him a little too much."

"what did he do?"

"he threw a bunch of them at me! He actually pinned me to the wall with them."

Then something whizzed past their faces, and they found two scalpels only inches away from giving them both nose jobs.

"if you two don't be quiet i'm not going to miss next time." stein said calmly turning back to the chalk board.

Later that day they met in the park as they had planned. Once again Thompson was shirtless, revealing the bandages on his chest. For a moment concern showed in emma's eyes, but it quickly passed.

"you ready?" he asked.

"i am." she said.

"alright. I want you to show me just a few moves."

Emma obliged by attacking the air with a few quick jabs. She then followed with several more close range strikes.

"very good, fairly quick and very precise. But that's the problem, you're so focused on hitting your target that you're leaving yourself open for attacks."

She realized that she had never actually thought about that.

"i want you to repeat what you just did, but more slowly this time."

She performed each move slowly, making her moves seem more like a dance. She felt him put his hands on her arms as she switched to her other attacks. He carefully held her still, he slowly turned her slightly and then leaned her to one side. Her attack was still on target, but now she also had some defense as well.

"there... you see? You just need to put a little thought into it."

She continued to follow through with her other moves. Thompson only making changes where he felt they were needed. This continued on till the sun began to set, signaling that the day was over.

"thanks for doing this for me." she said smiling.

Thompson glanced over to her and noticed the smile. That's when he saw her, sure he had looked at her plenty of times. But he never saw her the way he did now. He saw how her red hair gleamed so many shades of red and gold in the light. How her eyes caught the light of the sunset, making them glow with warmth. He didn't see his friend, he saw how beautiful she truly was. He felt his face burn and his heart race, but he quickly got it under control. Why would she want him? He was a complete jerk most of the time. But still she chose to be his friend, and he was fine with that.

"you're welcome." he said turning to leave.

"see you tomorrow." she called after him.

Later that night he once again made his way over to the arena, once again he watched as creature tear each other apart. It finally came time for his match. He stepped into the ring to see a wolf like creature stand before him. He just waited for it to attack. It lunged at him, it's jaws open wide to tear into his flesh. He quickly ducked down low and slammed its jaws together, he heard a yelp and saw the creature scrambling away. He looked down to see the poor creatures tongue lied on the ground. The creature growled a low guttural growl, blood continuing to drip from its mouth as it watched him with hatred in its eyes. Once again the creature lashed out at him, though more cautiously this time. Thompson intercepted this attack, striking it between the eyes. They continued this little dance of attack and intercept. The creature grew weaker with each new wound that it gained from each attack it made. He finally took pity on the creature and ended it with a quick snap of the neck. Once again he stood the survivor within this savage arena. The crowd around him cheering for him to go again. But he just simply turned and walked out of the ring, collecting his winnings once more. He was once again told that he had another fight tomorrow. He didn't care, he just walked home once again and tended to his wounds.

Mean while emma was walking down the street, heading for an abandoned warehouse. Once inside she could hear the crowd, and the sounds of the fighters that they cheered. She was suddenly stopped by a very tall well built man.

"i think you might be lost missie." he said reaching for her shoulder.

Faster than he could follow she grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it, bringing him to his knees.

"i'm not lost. I'm looking for someone to who knows the fights around here. All of them." she hissed twisting his arm a little bit more.

"alright, alright! His names wyatt!"

"and where can I find him?"

"just over there, let go..."

She suddenly let go of his arm and strode over to the person he pointed at. With out a word she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him away from the fight. She turned him around to face her, keeping a tight grip on him.

"what the hell do you want?!"

"i have a few questions for you."

"fine. Go ahead ask away."

"are there any unusual fights here in death city?"

"well there is one. But it'll cost you."

Emma's eyes narrowed as her thumb dug into his neck. His knees buckled from the pain, but she continued to press.

"tell me where."

He quickly told her where she could find the arena. She let go and stormed off, the shock of the pain no longer being there knocking him to the floor. _I know something is wrong_, emma thought to herself as she continued onward, _and i'm going to find out what_. It took very little time to find the tunnel that lead to the arena. As she walked in she could hear the roar of monsters as they fought, and the even louder roar of the crowd. She payed little attention to the fighting within the ring and instead looked to those watching. Her eyes fell upon two men of similar age watching the fight from the perfect position. She quickly made her way to them, trying not to watch as the creatures fought each other tooth and nail.

"do you two run these fights?" she said plainly.

"yeah, we are. What does it matter to you though?" the older of the two asked, his blond hair catching the little light that illuminated the arena.

"i'm looking to join in on the fun. I need a work out anyway."

"you sure you can handle this? It can get messy."

"i'm sure. Now are you going to let me in or are you going to keep worrying about me getting dirty?"

"ha, ha! I like her! She's going to be perfect. Mason sign her up, her next fight will be tomorrow." he said turning back to the fight.

"you heard him." the other man said.

Emma just nodded as she turned and left the arena. On her way home her mind was filled with thoughts about what she had seen. _How could Thompson become a part of that_?_ Why_? She couldn't think of an answer, so she simply sighed and laid down to sleep.

The next day neither emma nor Thompson showed up at school. They were both busy training, getting ready for tonight. Thompson struck several powerful blows against a sand bag. Striking so hard he could hear his knuckles cracking. But he just continued on with his relentless attacks.

Meanwhile emma was in the park, shadow boxing as Thompson had taught her. She moved with incredible speed, moving faster and faster. She was trying her best not to think about him as she continued on. Her mind continued to flash back to the arena and the horrors contained within it.

His attacks grew more and more fierce, his hands bleeding from the punishment they have taken. Her own strikes continued to speed up, also becoming harsher; her muscles burning from the work. They both continued on, their power spiraling out of control. With one final blow Thompson burst the sand bag, dumping its contents all over the floor. He just stood there, and gazed at the once white sand as the blood from his hands stained it crimson red. He glanced out the window to see that it was almost nightfall. She too stopped and looked towards the setting sun, they were ready.

Later that night the ring was silent, there were no monsters fighting inside. The crowd roared louder than any time before, as if they knew what was about to happen. Thompson stepped into the ring just as emma did, both of them shocked to see the other. Suddenly the blond haired-man she had seen before stood and addressed the crowd.

"ladies and gentleman! Tonight we have a unique surprise for all of you! For this one night only two meisters shall face each other!"

"what's going on leo?! I never signed up for this!" Thompson shouted at him.

"oh trust me I know, old friend. But you see we want payback so now the only way either of you leave is if the other dies." leo said clapping his hands.

Suddenly the side walls of the arena opened up to reveal dozens of weapons on them.

"this is a no holds barred weapon match. Any and all weapons are available for your use. Now begin!"

"There's no way that we're going to fight each-" emma was cut off as Thompson punched her right in the jaw.

She stumbled back and looked at Thompson, a smile spreading across his face. He charged forward and delivered a jab to her ribs.

"what are you doing?!" she gasped, clutching at her side.

"these people came to see a fight! So i'm going to give them one." he answered coldly delivering a cross to her shoulder.

She struck him under the ribs, making him stumble back. She followed with several quick jabs, then she punched him right in gut. He quickly recovered and delivered several more pulverizing blows. The fight continued on, each taking advantage of every opening their opponent gave them. She delivered a right hook to his jaw making stumble fall to the ground. As she came up behind him he reached out and grabbed a bat off the wall. He swung it right into her abdomen, bringing her to her knees. He then swung it into her back, knocking her to the ground. He threw away the bat as he walked back towards the wall, pulling off a combat knife from the selection. He walked around the ring holding it high over his head. Using his other hand like a conductor to make the crowd grow louder until it became almost deafening. He once again stood over emma, ready to plunge the knife into her body. She suddenly got up and socked him in the gut again. He stumbled back allowing her to run to the wall with him chasing after. She quickly pulled a knife of the wall and spun around. He suddenly felt the edge of the blade against his neck, she suddenly realized that he too had his knife at her neck.

"so what do we do now?" Thompson asked.

"you tell me." emma said.

The two of them continued to stand there, each waiting for the other to move; waiting for the moment to strike. They were dragged from their thoughts when they suddenly heard someone clapping. They both turned to see leo once again standing, applauding as if this were nothing more than a play.

"well done old friend, you do know how to put on a good show. But thats all it was, a show. If you were going to kill her you would have done it already." he said once again clapping his hands together; suddenly two doors in opened revealing dozens of monsters.

"kill them!"

Thompson suddenly turned and stabbed the knife blade under one creatures chin, killing it instantly. Emma quickly began slicing the creatures to pieces with her knife blade. As he continued the fight the knife was suddenly knocked from his hand. He quickly picked up another weapon, a mace, and bashed a creatures skull in. He continued to fight, discarding one weapon then picking up another. They fought until the ring was scattered with Kishin souls.

"if you want to kill someone, do it your self." leo growled as mason changed into a lantern, he pointed the lantern straight at emma.

"LOOK OUT!" Thompson yelled as he tackle emma out of the way; a wall of flames struck where she had been standing.

Leo leaped down into the ring, lantern in hand and fired again. Thompson charged forward but every time he got close he met another burst of flame; emma wasn't doing any better either. Emma charged straight for him, and as he turned to fire Thompson came up behind him. With one quick jerking motion he broke leo's arm with a sickening snap, the lantern clattering to the ground. He proceeded to strike leo again and again, each blow growing more and more savage. He finally delivered the finishing blow to leo's head, a loud crunch of bone echoing across the ring. Leo collapsed, his body dissolving into shadows. Before he had time to say anything he had to duck another shot of flame. Standing a short distance away from him was mason, his hands completely ablaze. Mason charged forward swinging his flaming arms straight for Thompson's head. He was doing his best to dodge the flaming attacks, but he couldn't keep up. Mason launched him into the wall with one well aimed jet of flames. He hissed with pain as mason planted his foot against his chest, pinning him in place.

"now it's time for you to burn old friend." mason said as he placed his hands together, the fire between them growing brighter.

Suddenly he stopped, his hands falling to his sides. Instantly his body dissolved revealing emma standing there, knife in hand.

"emma i-" Thompson was cut off as the knife impaled itself a few inches from his head.

Emma turned and stormed off, not even looking at him. Thompson sighed and quickly chased after her. She had already made it out onto the street, he had to run to catch up with her.

"emma? Hey emma. Come on talk to me." he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and slapped him hard across the face, pure anger burning in her eyes.

"just tell me why? Why did you go there? For fun?"

"no it's not like that!"

"then what is it? Why do you go through al that pain?!"

"BECAUSE I DESERVE IT!" Thompson shouted, his voice echoing in the night.

"you have no idea of what I have done! You have no idea who i've hurt in my past. You have no idea how much weighs on my conscience. This is my penitence, the price I pay for what I did!"

"so you got problems? Well join the club! Me and anna have had have suffered plenty, done things we wish we hadn't in the past. But that doesn't give me an excuse to go risk my life! No one has an excuse for that!"

For a moment Thompson was speechless.

"..._you're right_..."

"what?"

"i said you're right. I have no right and i'm sorry..."

Suddenly she just pulled him towards herself, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away she left him with a "deer in the headlights" look on his face. When he didn't say anything she blushed bright red.

"i-i-i'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he suddenly pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

For a moment her eyes widened with surprised but then fluttered closed. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeper. Time seemed to just stand still, leaving them in a world of their own; only stopping for quick breaths. Then it started to pour rain down on their heads, effectively cooling them off. They just looked into each others eyes, wild grins on their faces.

"we better get home." he said.

"yeah."

They began the walk home, Thompson with his arm wrapped around her waist. As they neared their respective apartments emma turned to him.

"could you please keep this a secret?"

"sure, but why?"

"if anna found out her head would literally explode."

"your secret is safe with me."

"you're not gonna tell aaron?"

"are you serious? Do you know how much he would laugh at me."

Emma just laughed and walked into her apartment quietly. Thompson did the same, but unfortunately aaron wasn't asleep.

"so where were you?" aaron asked getting up from his couch.

"nowhere."

"hey do I smell perfume. Tom are you dating somebody?"

"one I am not, and two I told you not to call me that!"

**And that is the end of this little mini-story. Tune in next time to see what I can come up with next. The next mini story shall entail quite a few surprises. Including a little bit of scythes past. So until next time every body!**


	10. Chapter 10

DWMA's latest student chapter 10

**Wassup? Welcome back everyone. Sorry for the wait. So this next section is going to spotlight scythe and jezebel. Prepare to learn a little more about scythes past! I do not own soul eater so you sir in the back, yeah you, stop saying that I do. Enjoy.**

It was a late night in death city, Jezebel was stirred from her sleep as Scythe walked past her door. She tried not to think about it. But once again that voice in the back of her mind chimed in.

"where is he going?" it asked.

"shut up." she said silently.

"he's been disappearing a lot lately."

"be quiet."

"what do you think he's doing?"

"i don't know."

"maybe he's doing something naughty..." the voice teased.

"i don't care!"

"or maybe he's seeing someone."

"GO AWAY!" she shouted at the empty air.

The voice fell silent, leaving her alone in the dark. But that last thought kept tumbling around in her head. _Maybe he is seeing someone_... the thought made her heart sink. She sighed and tried her best to fall back asleep, but she doubted that she was going to be getting much sleep tonight.

She was woken up the next morning by scythe knocking at her door.

"jezebel come on, we gotta go."

She sat up and experienced a throbbing headache that nearly knocked her back down. She walked over to the mirror, and fixed her hair and quickly got dressed. Scythe held the door open for her as they headed out for the academy.

After the extra lessons from Maka, scythe and jezebel have become a powerful team. Now it was time for a real test of their abilities. Lord death has called them both into the death room. Maka stood beside him as he told them why he had called them here.

"hello scythe meister jezebel, I see you and Scythe have been getting along quite well." lord death said.

"th-thank you sir." jezebel said looking down at her feet.

"now the reason why I called you two down here is to give you a special assignment."

"what is it?" jezebel asked, meanwhile scythe was simply not paying attention.

"you will accompany maka to london, there is a witch there that must be dealt with. Her name is Guinevere."

Scythe's head instantly snapped up at the mention of the name. He quickly looked back down at the ground, deep in thought. Jezebel also seemed to react to what he had said. But not to the name, but the place. She seemed to grow even sadder, her thoughts seeming to wander into a dark corner of her mind.

"are you listening?"

"huh? Oh sorry. You were saying?"

"alright, so you will accompany Maka on her mission to deal with this witch. But be warned, she is a golem maker, so she will be a tough one. Especially with her associate-"

"nightcloak. The dark chain." scythe interrupted.

"why yes. But how did you know?"

"i heard about him during my travels."

Jezebel looked at him with confusion, _how did he know that?_

"well anyway you are going to be heading out tomorrow. Understood?"

"yes lord death."

Later that night scythe sat up in bed. He carefully walked past the door of his sleeping meister and over to the phone.

"hey it's me." he said into the phone quietly.

"yeah, I miss you too. But hey I thought i'd just let you know that i'm going to be in the area tomorrow. So I'll stop by for a visit. Oh just so you know I may be bringing a few friends. Okay, bye." scythe then quietly hung up the phone and headed back to bed.

The next day dawned brightly as the four of them, scythe, jezebel, maka, and soul, embarked on their journey. Jezebel was incredibly quiet for most of the trip, she just kept sadly staring off into space. They soon reached their destination.

"where are we going? Shouldn't we find the witch?" jezebel asked.

"we just have one stop to make first." Maka said.

She lead them to a large stone structure, lord death's insignia hung above a massive door. She pushed open wide the door with ease. Inside it was like a mansion, every aspect was elegant. There were dozens of people moving about, all of them either weapons or meisters.

"Maka?" someone behind them asked.

They turned to see a young man standing behind them. He wore black slacks and white dress shoes. A long black shirt, the cuffs and collar as white as his shoes. He had light pink hair, cut unevenly in places. His black eyes wide with surprise.

"Crona!" maka blurted, tackling him in a bone crushing hug.

He just seemed to radiate warmth as he wrapped his arms around the ash-blond meister. Love gleamed in his eyes as he looked into hers.

"what are you doing here maka?" he asked, his voice a little deeper than it had been all those years ago.

"we're here to deal with a witch. But I also came to tell you to come to the academy, he want's you to be a teacher!" she said hugging him again.

He looked completely stunned, but a smile soon spread across his face. He hugged her back then pulled back, the smile never leaving his face.

"now about your witch, I think I can help you find her. But I wont be able to get the information till tomorrow." crona said walking off.

"so what do we do now?" soul asked.

"how about we do a little sight seeing?" maka said.

"T-that sounds like fun." jezebel stuttered.

For the rest of the day they wandered around the streets of london, taking in the sights and sounds the city had to offer. As they were walking jezebel suddenly stopped. Scythe turned back to see that sad look in her eyes that he knew all too well. He followed her gaze and instantly understood. She was looking at an old house, perfectly maintained over the years. A couple was talking and laughing on the front porch. He walked over to jezebel and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"it's like I was never even there." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"i know..." he said guiding her away.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, although soul did almost cause an international incident.

"soul you idiot!" maka shouted at him after looking at the damage he caused.

"hey it's not my fault that trash can was right there!"

"how could you cause such a massive pile up with out being on the road?!"

"i don't know, you tell me!"

"MAKA CHOP!" she shouted as she knocked him unconscious.

Thankfully after that nothing else went wrong. Later that night soul and maka were heading back to the rooms that crona had gotten them when they saw jezebel walking out of her room. She was wearing a trench coat with collar turned up. They ducked into a small alcove as jezebel turned and walked down the hall. After a few moments scythe walked after her, quietly.

"_where do you think they're going?_" soul whispered.

"_i don't know, but I think we're going to find out._" Maka whispered back as they began to follow them.

Jezebel wandered down the streets, with scythe trailing a few steps behind her, for what seemed like an hour. She turned and walked over to what looked like an abandoned theater, its doors and windows boarded up. She slipped in between the boards and disappeared inside, scythe following suite. Maka and soul stepped inside to see scythe walking down a corridor, jezebel was nowhere to be seen. They turned and followed him up a set of rickety steps to a set of balcony seats over looking the theater stage. As they looked down they could see jezebel on the stage, lighting several lanterns, casting a mixture of lights shadows over the place. There was an old record player in one corner, a record all set to be played. She wound it up then set the needle on the disk as it began to slowly turn. She walked to the center of the stage, shedding the coat to reveal a ballerina's out fit. As the music slowly came to life she began to dance, with great ease she performed move after move on the stage. Soul and Maka just watched speechlessly.

"i know you're there." scythe said just loud enough to be heard by them, not even looking back.

"have a seat." he sad pointing to the two seats next to him.

They sat down, with maka right next to him, and watched as she continued to dance.

"she's good." maka said, trying to break the awkward silence that settled in.

"she is, she was one of the youngest people to ever dance this dance. she just loved to dance. Then ever since that day, once a year, she comes back here. She lights those lanterns, cranks the player, then dances the same dance, again and again. The only performance she had ever gotten before it all ended, an anniversary to what she has lost."

"_oh..._" maka said quietly.

"she knows that i'm here, ever since we had met I've followed her here. To be an audience to this sad performance."

The song slowed as it neared it's end, and so did her movements. Then it all simply stopped, and she gave a slow bow to the dozens of empty chairs that stretched before her, to the shadows that made up most of her audience, and to scythe, who has stood by her all this time.

They made their way back to the london branch of the DWMA, Maka and soul carefully not mentioning what they had witnessed the night before. Crona was waiting for them as they walked in, a warm smile on his face when he saw Maka.

"so would you like to know where your witch is hiding?" he asked with a smirk.

"alright where is she?" Maka asked.

"it's a little far from here, all the way in the mountains."

"thanks Crona." she said kissing him lightly on the cheek, earning a blush from the pink haired meister.

"and be careful!" he called after them as they turned and headed out.

The witches castle was deep in the woods, the castle itself stood tall over the forest like a giant. The doors were wide open, as if they were expected. Inside it was as if the castle were brand new, curtain, every carpet, every chair, all seemed like they were placed here only yesterday. It had the same medieval Renaissance style like the outside, suites of armor lined the sides of the hall. They continued on, the silence only being broken by the sounds of their foot steps. That's when they heard it, they could hear someone talking nearby. They walked into a large chamber, they could see someone at the far end. He was covered in a black cloak, his hands were encased in metal gauntlets, his chest and back covered with plate armor. On his head rested a knights helm, its visor covering most of his face. He was talking to someone in a mirror, a woman. She had slightly tanned skin, her silver hair framing her narrow face. Her dark red eyes looked over to them, looking them over once. She didn't seem to be surprised, instead she told the man something and disappeared.

"who are you?" he asked his voice deep and metallic.

"we were sent by lord death to retrieve the soul of Guinevere squire. Where is she?" Maka said, souls weapon form resting in her hands.

"my lady is safely hidden, I shall be your opponent, meister."

He turned but looked slightly taken aback at seeing Maka and jezebel. A wave of energy rippled off the mans soul, sweeping over the group. Jezebel hissed with pain and went to her knees, her eyes squeezed shut. Maka saw this out of the corner of her eye.

It had been after in the faculty lounge, only a day before the mission. Stein sat in his usual patchwork office chair with Maka across from him.

"you wanted to talk to me stein?" she asked.

"yes I did. Look, I know that you are going after the witch Guinevere in europe. I also know that you're taking jezebel with you. I want you to be careful."

"stein I don't get hurt that easily!" Maka pouted.

"i want you to be careful about jezebel. I mean she is a very gifted meister, great talent, but she can't use it because of her condition." he sighed, and that is what caught Maka's attention.

"what condition?"

"the one all meisters know, and fear."

"what?"

"our young scythe meister jezebel has discord syndrome."

"that explains a lot." she sighed, resting her chin on the table.

"indeed, and it means that you're going to have be careful with her. One mistake determines her coming back on her own two feet, or in a body bag." (I salute you miss sweetsheart!)

Maka knew about jezebels condition. A pang of concern shot through her as she heard a soft whimper emanate from the young meister. Before she could say o do anything, scythe went over and knelt before his meister. He gently grasped her hand in his, and with the other rolled her sleeve. He placed his other hand on her arm, red electricity arcing from the contact. She took in a shuddering breath as his wavelength wiped away the pain. When he was finished he quickly let go and rolled back down her sleeve.

"thanks scythe." jezebel said climbing to her feet.

"don't mention it." scythe said.

In front of them the man hadn't moved an inch. But then he took one step forward, and the doors they had come through slammed shut.

"golems...activate." he said.

Suite of armor creaked and groaned as they marched to surround them, swords and spears at the ready.

"do you see it Maka?" soul asked.

"yeah, I see it. This entire castle is a trap, and we just fell for it..."

**And that's it for this chapter everybody! Hopefully you wont have to wait long before the next chapter. So tune in next time to see the conclusion, as well as a major shocker, as well as a major heart ache. Buh bye now!**


	11. Chapter 11

DWMA's Latest Student! Chapter 11

** Welcome back every body! So we left off last chapter with a nice little cliff hanger. So now it is time to see not only the conclusion, but some major Scythe and Jezebel combat action! I do not own soul eater, and enjoy!**

Suits of armor creaked and groaned as they marched to surround them, swords and spears at the ready.

"Do you see it Maka?" soul asked.

"Yeah, I see it. This entire castle is a trap, and we just fell for it..."

Maka's grip on soul tightened as she waited for the golems to make a move. She saw a flash of steel and time seemed to slow as her instincts took over.

"Jezebel! Look out!" Maka shouted as one of the golems attacked Jezebel, swinging its sword right for her neck.

Maka realized she couldn't stop the sword in time, her heart sinking at the realization. Then suddenly she heard the clang of blade against blade, and the golem blasted apart. Standing in front of Jezebel, was Scythe, his blade still glowing red from the attack. Scythe quickly changed into his full form, Jezebel easily catching it. She with her shoulders back, her feet placed in a stable stance, her scythe resting on her shoulder. Another golem lunged for her, spear speeding towards her chest. She spun on her heels, bringing Scythe around and slicing it cleanly in half.

Meanwhile Maka was being literally swarmed by golems. Each time she slashed at one another would attack at the same time. She continued to slash away at them, using every ounce of agility she has to dodge the attacks.

Jezebel pirouetted out-of-the-way of an incoming sword, lopping off the golems head as she spun.

"O_n your right!_" Scythe said as a chained spike headed straight for them.

She quickly leaped over it, landing a few feet back away from her attacker. Nightcloak pulled the spike back in with a single flick of his arm; where his hand and most of his fore arm would be, there was a long spike instead. He sent his chain out at her again, this time nailing her shoulder slightly when it snapped back.

"_Jezebel?_"

"I'm fine, Scythe, it's just a scratch."

Before she could say anything more she felt the familiar tingle of his wavelength shoot up her arm, relieving the pain in her shoulder.

"_B__etter?_"

"Yeah, thanks."

_ I have never seen an ability like that_, Nightcloak thought to himself, _I better be careful_. In a flash of light his hand returned, he then lunged straight at her. She quickly brought up her scythe to block his attack. But as he was about to make contact two ax-like blades extended from the right sides of both of his arms.

"Gemini Blades!" he growled.

He brought down his right arm blade on the scythe handle, then he quickly swung around his left arm, intending to chop her to pieces. She leaped back in time to avoid the attack, but Scythe was knocked from her hands in the process.

"Soul Force!" Scythe said kicking wavelength into Nightcloak's chest plate, sending him stumbling back.

He leaped up and changed back into a scythe. No sooner had she wrapped her fingers around the handle, than Nightcloak was attacking again. Nightcloak continued to attack with savage ferocity, Jezebel blocking each attack with Scythe; every time she saw an opening she lashed out with the blade, landing a few good hits on the dark weapons armor. He suddenly leaped back, extending his arms.

"Whirling Slash!" he roared.

She quickly blocked the first of the two blades, the force of the impact knocking her back a few feet.

"MAKA!"

Jezebel glanced to see Maka getting overwhelmed by the golems. She felt pain shoot through her as Nightcloak's arm slammed into her side, sending her flying into the far wall.

Maka's heart stopped when she saw the attack hit out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly a groan escaped her lips, easing her panic. Jezebel climbed to her feet, electricity flowed from the staff of her scythe flowing into her arm.

Slowly her pain was swept away by scythes wavelength. She looked to her side to see if she was bleeding, but there wasn't even a tear in her clothes.

"His blades are blunted." she said, the realization hitting her like a freight train.

"Indeed, his blades are blunted. He will never spill a woman's blood unless he has to." Scythe said.

Once again Jezebel was left to wonder how he knew that. She was quickly torn from her thoughts by Nightcloak charging straight for her. She spun on her heel, swinging her scythe around. The blade caught him right in the side, then didn't dig in any further, knocking him away. He quickly recovered, climbing to his feet, a shield on his left arm. He attacked again, slamming his shield up into the scythe blade, leaving jezebel wide open for an attack. The tips of his metal fingers extended into claws, he slashed at her, his claws aimed for her chest. She quickly dropped to the ground, avoiding the attack, and kicked his legs out from under him. With all the grace of a dancer she was on her feet again, swinging Scythe straight for the dark weapons chest plate.

His hand suddenly shot out, catching her right in the abdomen. Scythe dropped from her hands as she was smashed into the wall, the impact winding her instantly. Slowly his fingers started to squeeze, sending pain shooting through her body, making it hard to breath. His grip continued to tighten, squeezing her breath away. Just as she was about to pass out the hand suddenly let go.

Scythe had the hooked end of his blade around Nightcloak's neck, landing blow after blow with his free hand. Scythe suddenly pulled his blade away then blasted his wavelength right into his chest plate, sending him flying back. The dark chain climbed to his feet just in time to see Scythe running straight for him. He launched himself forward, tackling him straight into a window.

Jezebel leaped up just as the crash of the window breaking tore through the chamber. The two men went flying through the glass, falling out of sight seconds after. She leaped up and ran straight for the now broken window, she looked down to see her closest friend falling to his death.

"SCYTHE?!" she screamed after him, knowing full well that he was too far away to hear her.

She quickly ran back into the chamber, plucking a shield off the ground. Maka turned just in time to see Jezebel leap out the window, shield in hand. Jezebel heard Maka shout her name as she dropped towards the ground. She held the shield beneath her feet right as she hit the mountain side. With the shield beneath her feet Jezebel was, in essence, snowboarding, just without snow. She raced down the mountain side, easily maintaining her balance and control. She leaped from the shield just before she reached the ground, landing gracefully. She ran into the forest, the sounds of metal against metal filled the air as she picked up the pace. Ducked as a bolt of red electricity shot over her head, she knew she was close. Keeping low to the ground, Jezebel came up to the edge of a clearing.

In the center of the clearing stood Scythe, firing attack after attack at Nightcloak. The dark weapon continued to dodge the attacks, getting closer and closer to getting hit. He finally stopped, his twin ax blades appearing on his arms. Moving with incredible speed he deflected several of the attacks of his blades. He suddenly spun off to the side, his right blade shot out, swinging straight for Scythe.

Scythe quickly brought out his half form blade, blocking the attack.

"LOOK OUT!" jezebel cried.

Scythe out of the corner of his eye a metal spike headed straight for his chest.

"Plasma Entity." he murmured.

The entity crackled to life a second later, grabbing hold of both sets of chains. Swinging it's massive arm, the entity flung Nightcloak into the trees with a loud crash. All was silent except for the sound of dragging chains. A spike came out of nowhere, impaling the entities head. Then another struck its right shoulder, then it's left, then it's chest. Scythe's eyes widened as the fifth spike shattered the entity, and continued on straight for him! He quickly moved to get out of the way, a sharp pain shot through him as the spike clipped his side. He stumbled off to the side, clutching at his bleeding wound. Nightcloak stepped out from the trees, the five spikes retracting back into his fingers. Once again his ax blade appeared on his right arm, he charged forward, blade raised and aimed for Scythes neck. Metal clashed against metal as Scythe raised his blade to block.

"Crimson Slasher!"

His wavelength arced along the edge of his blade, sending him flying away. He chased after him, punching his wavelength into the dark chains chest, knocking him off his feet. He raised his arm ready to deliver the final blow.

"Crims-AUGH!"

Scythe fell to one knee, spikes were embedded in his leg, his side and his shoulder. Nightcloak pulled his spikes from Scythes body with a flick of his wrist, causing even more damage. Long metal claws appeared on his hand, he quickly slashed his claws across scythes chest; Nightcloak glanced at his claws, watching the blood drip from the tips of his claws, his bloodied fingers curled into a fist. He slammed his fist into Scythes already wounded chest, sending him rocketing upward, his hand driving him higher and higher. High above the ground the hand grabbed hold of his head, now driving him straight down. Scythes form disappeared in a cloud of dust as he crashed into the ground. Nightcloak slowly stalked over to the crater, his hand retracting as he went. The dust cleared to reveal Scythes bloodied form lying on the ground, his chest rising and falling with his ragged breathing. He loomed over him, his visor looking down upon him coldly. Scythe tried to fire his wavelength again, only to have his hand knocked away like an annoying fly. Cold metal fingers wrapped around his throat as he was pulled off the ground, his eye now level with the dark chain's. His left arm changed to a long spike, the point digging into his neck.

"You lose." Nightcloak growled, getting ready to thrust forward.

"Dark weapon Nightcloak!" someone called.

Nightcloak turned to see Maka heading straight for him, her scythe blade in its witch hunter form.

"Your soul is mine!"

He tossed Scythe aside like a mere rag doll before sinking beneath the ground. Scythes body slammed against a nearby tree, his form crumpled at the base of the tree. As he lied there he heard something dragging across the ground. As the sound got louder he looked down to see cloth straps wrapping around his body. He tried as best he could to break free, but it was already too late. From behind him a young woman walked out. Her black dress was wrapped in several straps, some of which were now binding him; a few safety pins ran down the front, holding the dress together. On her head a broad-brimmed, dark-grey hat covered most of her silvery hair. The witch Guinevere knelt down beside him, leveling her gaze with his.

"_S__hh..._" she whispered, a smile spreading across her face.

Maka stood, Soul at the ready, waiting for Nightcloak to strike. She spun around at the sound of him rising from the ground, her blade connecting with his as he attacked. He leaped back into the ground as she countered him, disappearing beneath the ground. He rose from the ground again, but this time her scythe blade changed before impact.

"Genie Hunter!" she roared as his ax blade shattered like glass, sending him stumbling back.

He sank beneath the ground just as she swept her blade at his neck. The dark chain remained beneath the ground, chains spreading out like a spider web from his body.

"Chain Whirlwind." he growled as his chains shot up from the ground in a massive storm around Maka.

She hacked and slashed at the chains as they tried to crush her within them. She started to spin at incredible speed, her blade slicing the chains apart as she went. In an instant their was nothing left but tiny pieces of chain. As he prepared for another strike, a familiar voice spoke in his mind.

_Nightcloak..._

_Yes my lady?_

_Return to me at once_.

_Yes my lady_.

With out another moments pause he tunneled away, leaving the meisters above to worry and wonder why he stopped.

"Is he gone?" Soul asked, still in his scythe form.

"Yeah, I can't sense his soul anymore." Maka sighed as Soul returned to human form.

Both turned to see jezebel running by. Maka could see the worry and fear in her soul as she ran off into the trees. With a quick nod between them Soul and maka chased after her.

As Scythe's crumpled form came into view, she felt her blood run cold. She dropped to her knees, lifting Scythe's face to look at hers. As she saw the recognition in his eyes she felt the tension disappear. She wrapped her arms around him, her cheek pressing to his as a few tears ran down her face.

"_I love you..._" she whispered in his ear.

Inside she froze as she realized what she had just said, panic rose in her mind as Scythe continued to sit there silently. She felt a mixture of happiness and surprise as Scythe wrapped an arm around her. He held her tightly to him, not enough to hurt, but enough to give her the answer she had hoped to hear. Carefully she placed his arm over her shoulders and helped him to his feet, not a single grunt or groan of pain escaping him as she did. They slowly began the walk back to the london branch. The entire way none of them really noticed that he didn't say a single word, not one.

In a far corner of the forest the witch Guinevere sat waiting. A few moments later Nightcloak rose from the ground, quickly kneeling before her.

"My lady, I have failed you." he sighed, not looking up from the ground.

"You did as you were told, my knight. I had no intention of our guests dying within our walls." she said, leading him over to a small shelter, well hidden among the trees.

Inside a Scythe sat on the bed, his eyes gazed at them coldly.

"A fast healer as always." she said cooly, sitting down beside him.

"Your little pet over there needs better training, he could have killed me." Scythe said, glancing once again at the dark weapon.

"Yes, but at least it gave me a chance to talk with you." she said before hugging him lightly, careful not to agitate his still healing injuries.

"It's so good to see you again, little brother..."

**Aaannd that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we see just how deep Scythes connections to the witch world run, as well as a light glimpse into his past. So please review! Later!**


	12. Chapter 12

DWMA's Latest Student chapter 12

**Wassup? welcome back to the story everyone. So in this chapter we get a glimpse into Scythes and Jezebels shared past, as well as his connections to the witch world. So I do not own soul eater. Now please read, review and enjoy!**

Scythe walked down the halls of the DWMA, Thompson, Aaron and the twins were waiting for him.

"Hey Scythe. How's it going man?" Aaron asked giving him a broad smirk.

Scythe didn't say a word, a strange darkness lurked behind his eyes as he stood before them.

"Scythe, are you ok-erk!" Thompson coughed as a Scythe's blade stabbed into his abdomen.

"TOM?!" Emma screamed as he fell to the ground, before any of them could react Scythe spun around, slicing deep into Aaron's chest.

Anna rushed forward and kicked him in the abdomen, bringing him to his knees. But as she tried to kick him again he grabbed her leg.

"Too slow." Scythe growled as he rose to his feet.

Without another word he swung her around, slamming her into the wall. She dropped to the ground, her ribs obviously broken.

"W-why are you doing this?" Anna choked, trying to ignore the pain.

He didn't answer, instead he stomped on her chest, several times. When he stepped away she was dead. He now turned to Emma, who was cradling Thompson's head. She didn't have time to react before Scythe pounded his wavelength into her chest, she coughed up blood and collapsed. But Scythe didn't stop. He continued on a rampage, killing whoever he came across, one by one until none were left. He stood over the last of his kills, his hands dripping with blood.

"S-s-scythe...?" A voice he knew to well spoke behind him.

He turned around to see Jezebel, her eyes filled with horror. He could see the tears welling at her eyes, and a look of pain on her face.

"Jezebel..."

"H-h-how...how could you?!" She sobbed, disappointment showing in her eyes.

* * *

Scythe woke with a start, the disappointment in her eyes still lingering in his mind. He just sighed, trying to calm himself down. It had been years since he'd had those kinds of dreams, years since it had surfaced. He tried to go back to sleep, but his muscles wouldn't relax, his heart wouldn't slow down. He gave a groan as he got up, he knew exactly what he had to do. He walked past Guinevere's room into the kitchen, grabbing a butcher knife on his way. Without a second thought he left, heading out into the woods.

Guinevere woke with a start, she went over to Scythe's room but he was nowhere to be seen. She began to worry as she ran into the kitchen, finding the butcher knife missing. Now she was truly worried as she ran out into the forest, listening closely.

For several minutes her search turned up nothing, but then she heard it, the sound of flesh tearing. With a sense of dread she made her way to the darker area of the forest, her fears being confirmed the moment she arrived. A few feet away was Scythe, the mutilated forms of several different animals scattered around him. Currently pinned to the ground beneath his hand was an unfortunate deer. In his other hand was the knife, dripping with blood. He raised the blade, aiming the point for the animals heart.

"Scythe..." Guinevere started, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He suddenly swung around, intending to drive the blade into the witches chest. But his strike was blocked by one of the many straps wrapped around her body. As she looked to him she visibly shivered, fear bringing an icy feeling to her core. But it wasn't the blade that scared her, it was the look in his eyes. His dark grey eyes were filled with anger, and pain, but most of all was a desire to kill. It wasn't the simple desire to destroy like the sway of magic. The thing that lurked within those eyes was the need to spill blood, to tear flesh, to take life, it was...blood lust. The deer shifted beneath his hand, weakly trying to escape. Scythe's attention now returned to the deer, quickly driving the blade into its heart. Guinevere stepped back and just watched with horror as he literally tore the animals carcass apart with his knife and his bear hands. Soon Scythe was simply kneeling on the ground, his hands dripping with blood. Scythe turned and looked at her, the darkness in his eyes receding.

_He's been without Jezebel for only a day and it's already resurfaced...this isn't good. He needs to get back to her soon, or else I'm not sure what he might do_, Guinevere thought. She willed her straps to wrap around his wrists, arms, and waist, slowing and carefully dragging him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said, guiding him back towards the castle.

"You...you never just wake up in the middle of the night like this Gwen. What's happened?" Scythe said as they walked through the forest.

"The mimicking puppet spell has just run out. The doppelganger I made of you is gone. Which means that when the others wake up soon..."

"They'll search for me, and I know where Jezebel will start looking." He said, now standing on his own. "We need to get to the city. Now."

Guinevere gave a quick nod as they picked up the pace, now almost running to the castle.

* * *

Jezebel shifted in her bed, still enthralled with her dream world. Behind her eyes a certain gray-eyed, scythe smiled down at her...However, her dream shall be left entirely to the imagination.

She sighed softly as she began to stir, slowly drifting up from the world of fantasy. Her eyes slowly drifted open, a yawn escaping her as she stretched. Tentatively she climbed out of bed and quietly made her way to Scythe's room. She opened the door to find the room completely empty, not even his bags left inside.

_Did...Did he...run away?_ Jezebel thought to herself as she wandered through the room, not finding a single thing as she went. As she searched, fear began to build within her; fear of never being able to find him, fear of him never coming back, fear of him abandoning her...leaving her alone.

_But why...? Why would he leave...? Why..._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the floor boards creaking behind her. She spun around, expecting to see Scythe standing there, with his usual neutral expression; instead Maka was standing there, seeming to be gazing right through her.

"Where's Scythe? I've lost track of his wavelength." Maka asked.

"I...I d-don't kn-kn-know! H-h-he's j-j-j-j-just g-g-g-g-" Jezebel tried to speak, her fears making her stutter worse than ever before.

"Hey, hey...Shh...it's okay, calm down."

"I-I-I c-can't. H-h-he's j-just g-g-gone."

"Okay, okay...Jezebel, come on look at me..."

She obliged, emerald meeting emerald. The younger meister's eyes were brimming with sadness and fear, taking the elder by surprise. For a moment Maka couldn't think of anything to say.

"Okay. Jezebel, I need you to take some deep breath's for me okay?"

"O-o-okay..." She trailed off.

With each breath, Jezebel slowly felt herself relax, her fear ever so slowly subsiding.

"Okay, so Scythe is missing. Do you know where he might go?"

Jezebel paused in thought, where would he go? She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to that alley, back to that stormy night.

_The two walked out of the alley, and out into the night. As they went, the rain slowly began to stop, the night sky appearing overhead._

_"W-where are we going?" She asked."_

_"Somewhere safe." He said as they slowly stopped in front of a small apartment complex._

_He stepped away from from her, knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman. She had slightly tanned skin, light brown hair framing her narrow face; her dark red eyes regarding Jezebel with curiosity._

_"Scythe, who is this?" She asked, Jezebel now shrinking back away from the door._

_"She was sleeping in an alley Gwen, alone." He whispered._

_"Well, that won't do at all." She said, walking towards Jezebel, making her shrink back further. "Hey...how does some food sound...?"_

_She looked to the woman's hand with the same fear she'd felt for years since that day. She had been afraid to touch anyone, afraid of the pain that she might feel. She felt the urge to turn and run away when Scythe stepped in front of Gwen. Reaching out and grasping her hand lightly._

_"It's okay, she won't hurt you. Trust me." He said._

_At first she still felt slightly afraid, but when she saw the certainty in his eyes, that fear slipped away. She slowly followed them inside, wondering in the back of her mind if the boy holding her hand was an angel._

Jezebel smiled softly at the memory, she knew where he was.

"You're sure this is the place?" Soul asked, looking at the unassuming apartment.

"He's inside alright, I can detect his wavelength." Maka said, though she suddenly seemed troubled. "But someone else is there too..."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know, something just seems off about it."

"We can worry about it later." Jezebel said, knocking on the door. "*I hope she's home...*"

"Coming!" A voice called from inside.

The door opened wide to show Gwen standing breathless in the door way. She was wearing a simple, short dress, even though it was a fairly cold morning.

"Jezebel! What brings you for a visit?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hey Gwen, um, is Scythe here?"

"Yes he is actually. Please, come in." She said guiding them inside.  
As Maka and Soul walked past her, Gwen quickly leaned in close to Jezebel.

"*_he's up in his room if you want to go see him._*" she whispered.

Jezebel gave her a grateful smile as she turned and walked up stairs. She walked tentatively over to his room, quietly opening the door. As she looked she could see the door to his bathroom swing open, Zane walking out clad in only a towel. *Why didn't she tell me he was taking a shower?!* She thought to her self, her face burning a deep red. She knew she should probably look away, but she simply could not. Her gaze was captured by how the water dripped from his dark hair; how each drop trailed down his muscled chest, running down his abdomen to the towel around his waist. Her gaze slowly traveled back up his form, greedily taking in his features until...

Shocked emerald eyes met passive gray ones, his gaze sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey Jezebel." Scythe said nonchalantly, walking across the room to his dresser.

"H-Hey Scythe. I-It's good to see you're okay." Jezebel stuttered, still blushing.

He pulled open a drawer, but then paused, looking to her, eye brow raised.

"I'm not going to make you leave, but I am going to get dressed now."

"I-I-I...N-No. I th-think that I-I'll b-be down stairs." She stammered, her blush becoming darker than ever. "I-I'm just gonna...B-BYE!"

She scrambled back downstairs, her face burning and heart pounding. She was soon in the living room, where Soul and Maka were busy talking with Gwen.

"I'd just like to thank you again for taking care of my student miss Gwen." Maka smiled.

"Ah, Jezebel, I think I forgot to mention that Scythe was taking a shower. I hope it wasn't a problem." Gwen said, spying the frazzled meister.

"N-No problem at all." She said hastily,trying to hide the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

She quickly sat down, her heart finally slowing down.

"So, we ready to head back?" Scythe asked as he sat down beside Jezebel, making her heart race once more.

"Yeah, I think we're good. Though we need to pick up one person first." Maka said, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she thought of the pink haired meister.

"BYE EVERYONE! SAFE JOURNEY!" Gwen called after them as they headed off to the London branch.

As soon as the others were well down the street, Gwen turned and walked back inside. She walked into her bedroom, quickly ducking into the closet. She slipped the short, simple dress from her shoulders, pulling on a dress of a more, familiar, design. She then spun on her heel, quickly going and sitting down in front of a mirror. She picked up a brush and begin to run it through her hair. As she brushed her hair seemed to change, the color seeping from it until it was a silvery white. She hummed to her self, writing a number into the reflective glass. The reflection transformed to reveal a witch, but not just any old one. No, reflected in the glass was the grand witch.

"What do you have to report Guinevere?" The grand witch asked.

"Everything is going according to plan my lady. Nightcloak and I shall be leaving for death city within a few days as requested." Guinevere answered.

"Well done Guinevere, I knew I could put my confidence in you." She said, seeming to smile within the shadows of her hat. "And remember to bring the item to me when you have retrieved it, understood."

"Yes my lady. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good, then farewell my loyal servant. I hope to see you soon enough." She said, the image dissolving into nothing.

_I guess I'll be seeing you soon...little brother._

* * *

The group finally arrived at the London branch to find Crona waiting for them. He had only a small bag hanging on his back.

"Is that all you're bringing Crona?" Maka asked.

"I like to travel light." Crona said before leaning in close to Maka. "Besides, you still have most of my stuff back at our apartment."

Maka blushed, smiling softly as she remembered.

"Now then, to help things along, I did take the time to call us a cab." He commented, pointing to a car that just pulled up a short distance away.

"Thanks Crona."

"Don't mention it."

On the way back Jezebel was quiet, seemingly able to see thousands of feet to what had once been her home. Scythe quietly made his way over to her, sitting down beside her. As they sat their in silence, the images from his dreams drifted up into his thoughts. The disappointment in her eyes haunting him the most. He turned to her, hoping to see something, anything else in those emerald eyes he knew. But instead he saw her, his closest friend, with her head hung low, silently gazing out the window. He found that those eyes, those disappointed eyes continued to haunt him, till there was nothing else on his mind. Desperate to wipe away the image he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey Scythe..." she sighed, turning away from the window and leaning back against the seat.

"You okay?" He asked, concern making it's way into his words.

"Yeah..." she shifted in her seat, now facing him. "It's just...could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do..do you remember what happened at Guinevere's castle?"

"Sure."

"Was...did you...hate...what happened there?" She asked, doing her best to keep herself from stuttering.

"Yes."

"_Oh..._"

"I hate that I wasn't able to keep you safe." He sighed to himself. "And I hate myself for that."

She looked into his eyes, unable to read them, but the heaviness in his voice, his words, told her what she had been hoping to hear.  
She smiled to herself, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Thanks Scythe..." she said, now laying back against her seat, unable to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Later that night, Jezebel was laying in her bed, however she wasn't asleep. She simply couldn't sit still, everything from this mission making her seem to vibrate in place. Her mind kept drifting back to that moment, when she had told him. When her feelings finally escaped in those three simple, quiet words.

_I love you..._

But most of all, he didn't reject her! No, instead he gave her the answer she needed with the simplest embrace. As her thoughts continued to excitedly wander she heard Scythe walk by her door, the sound of the front door being heard soon after. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, she set out after him into the night.

With great care she followed him, random ideas of his destination spinning through her mind. Ahead of her Scythe rounded a corner and entered a park, vanishing into the trees. As she walked in after him, she heard whispering voices. She followed the sound, the words becoming clearer, but the owners of the voices remaining a mystery.

"_I missed you._" one voice, a girl's, whispered.

"_Well, I guess I'll have to make up for lost time._" a boy's voice returned in equal volume.

"_Yes, you will._" the girl purred quietly.

Jezebel ducked behind a tree, the source of the voices on the other side. She looked around and clamped her hand over her mouth, trapping the gasp that tried to escape her lips. A short distance away stood a teenage girl, a boy in front of her. She reached back and brushed her strawberry-blond hair to the side, her hair hanging just about at her shoulder. Her hazel eyes fluttered closed as she kissed the boy in front of her. But what Jezebel saw first was the boy she was kissing. She ran her hands through his spiked red-brown hair, arms wrapping around his neck. Dark grey eyes looked down at her as his hands came to rest on her hips.  
A seemingly audible crack could be heard from the raven haired meister. Barely choking back a sob, she turned and ran off into the night. She had no idea where she was going nor did she even care, she wanted, needed to be alone. After awhile she stopped and looked around to see she was in an alley way. She slowly walked, a dismissal air hanging about her, down the alley till she reached a dead end. She stumbled against the wall, slowly sliding down it to be seated on the cold ground. She wrapped her arms around herself as she softly started to cry, her tears falling like rain drops to ground. She continued to sit there, the sounds of her crying echoing in the alley. But there was another sound that could be heated, just softer than a whisper...

_...the sound of her heart being shattered to pieces..._

__**And that concludes this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. And i just have one other comment to add. I've altered Scythes age, so now instead of both Jezebel and Scythe being in their twenty's, they're instead around 18, k? Also just one request to all my female readers. Please don't kill me over this ending? So tune in next time to learn the identity of the girl Scythe was with, as well as see the DWMA's winter ball! So until next time everyone, see you later.**


End file.
